The Lives and Times of Bolin and Opal
by theorangestar
Summary: She was an airbender, but she kept him grounded. He was an earthbender, but he made her heart soar. (A series of short stories exploring Bolin, Opal, and their lives together.)
1. Chapter 1 - Change

Everyone welcome to my series of short Bopal stories! Here I'll explore their relationship through snippets, AU's, one shots, etc. Other characters may make appearances, but the stories will all focus on Bopal/the Bopal family. Enjoy!

This chapter takes place right after the end of Book 3.

* * *

Bolin sighed as he stared up at the night sky. The full moon was bright tonight, and with the combined light from Republic City's skyline, it blotted out most of the stars. It reminded him of when he and Mako were little; they would sometimes sneak out to the park at night and watch the stars, making up stories about the constellations. Of course, it was hard to see the stars in the city, but every once in a while they could make out a few.

Not that Mako was currently here to watch with him. He had taken the night shift, again. It had been almost two weeks since he'd spent a night back at Air Temple Island, and two weeks since Asami had dived back into Future Industries. Two weeks since Korra had gone back to the South Pole. He was once again alone.

He felt bad for wanting everyone back together. He knew Korra needed time to recover, he knew Asami had a company to run, and he knew the city needed Mako's protection. His worries about himself — his future, his new abilities — seemed so trivial in comparison. Why burden them with his problems?

"Hey Bolin!" He almost jumped out of his skin at the call. Opal stood behind him, wearing her airbender training uniform and cradling Pabu in her arms.

"Oh, hey, Opal," Bolin sighed weakly as he caught his breath. Pabu perked up at the sound of his master's voice; he leapt from Opal's arms and scrambled up Bolin's shoulder to give him an affectionate lick. "Hello to you too, Pabu."

"What are you doing out here?" Opal asked.

"Oh, just thinking. Looking at the stars."

"Mind if I join you?"

Bolin blushed. "Oh, uh, yeah, come on over!"

Opal settled down next to Bolin and looked up at the moon. "You know, I never saw much of the night sky back at home. Mom always had the guards close up the domes after sunset, so all you ever saw at night was metal. Every once in a while she'd take us outside to look for shooting stars, and Captain Kuvira let me and the twins sneak up sometimes. But I couldn't just look out my window or sit in my yard and look at the moon. It's so pretty and open."

Bolin glanced at the airbender's face. Her bright green eyes were wide and soaking up the view. "How have you been? I mean… Republic City and Air Temple Island are really different from Zaofu. And being away from your family… That's gotta be tough."

Opal gave him a sad smile. "Well, yeah. I've never been away from them before, and I've only left Zaofu a few times. Everything is so different out here. And it gets a little lonely sometimes. But the airbenders and acolytes are all so wonderful. They're like a second family."

Bolin nodded with a grin. "Well that part's good, at least. You've got all these new people in the same boat as you, and they know exactly what you're going through. That counts for something." He looked back up at the moon as those thoughts filtered in his mind. _'They know exactly what you're going through. Not like me.'_

"Bolin, what are you thinking about? You look sad all of the sudden."

"What, me? Sad? _Nah!_ Are you kidding? I'm always happy! Happy, happy…" Opal was giving him that look again. "Okay… I was thinking how nice it'd be to have people to talk to about that kind of stuff. My friends are all busy doing important things, but I… I've got nothing. Plus, now I'm the only one in the world who can do this." He clenched and turned his fist, and a nearby rock turned a glowing orange and started to melt.

Opal jumped a little in surprise, and the rock immediately stopped glowing. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" Bolin exclaimed.

"No, no, don't be sorry!" Opal waved her hands frantically. "It just surprised me, that's all!" Bolin looked hesitantly between her and the rock before clenching his fist again, and the rock started to glow, fainter this time.

"I think it's really cool that you can do that," Opal said shyly. Her eyes flickered in the dim light of the molten rock. "Think about it: you have the chance to reform a whole style of bending." Bolin stroked his chin; he hadn't thought of it that way. "And you know…" Opal scooted a little closer. "My Grandma Toph developed metalbending all by herself. And look at where that led! Sure, you're not the first lavabender, but you still get a new chance to make something amazing!"

Bolin stared off across the bay in thought. "Hmm… yeah… I'll be like Toph Beifong! Wow!" His bright smile only stayed on a few seconds before it slowly faded. "Still wish my friends were around. I know they're busy though."

There was a moment of silence before Opal clung to Bolin's arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "Well, they may not be around as much anymore, but that doesn't mean they've forgotten about you. Besides," she flashed him a bashful smile, "You have me." She scratched Pabu's ear. "You have Pabu. And you and Mako have a whole new side of your family to catch up with! I think you'll be just fine."

Bolin's face lit up at her words, and he sighed while laying his head on top of hers. "Thanks, Opal. I needed that."

"Anytime."

They sat under the moon a while longer until the fire ferret started nibbling Bolin's fingers. "Oh, Pabu's hungry," He stood up and stretched, then held out his hand. "Shall we go inside, My Lady?"

"Yes, let's!" Opal giggled, letting herself be pulled to her feet.

As they headed back inside, Bolin coughed. "So… Opal… since you're still new here, I think it would serve you well to take a tour of this fair city. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me tomorrow to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery for some fine dining?"

She linked arms with him and nodded. "I think I can squeeze in time for that."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - With Love

This is originally from my tumblr, during 2015's Bopal Week Day 2. The theme was Letters.

 **Important note:** I forgot to mention last chapter, but these chapters will not always be in chronological order. Some might be early in the relationship, some might jump way in the future, and some might be right where book 4 left off. It's all what I'm feeling at the time of writing.

 **Authors's Edit:** This chapter was previously titled, "Letters," but I've now changed it to "With Love" to match the tumblr title.

This chapter takes place during Books 3 and 4, and catalogs a series of letters between Bolin and Opal while Bolin is in Kuvira's army. It obviously doesn't have all the letters they shared, since that's around two years of letters, and Bolin probably did a ton of stuff while in the Earth Kingdom (which is a lot to write). The first four letters are right after each other, then there would have been a long series of more letters between the fourth and fifth letter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dearest Opal,

It has been one moon since I last saw your smile, and this fact makes my heart ache. Your brilliant peridot eyes haunt my dreams, and when I wake, my heart falls when I realize that you're not here with me. I know not when I'm set to return to Republic City, to you, but I must stay and do whatever I can to help the lands of our ancestors. (So what do you think of this writing style? Doing anything for you? Korra hasn't responded to my letters, so maybe it's not that great.)

I know that things are a little tense between your family and the Lady Kuvira right now, but you may be pleased to know that she has been very accommodating to me and the other rookie soldiers. She really does want to help the Earth Kingdom, and she's really inspiring! Varrick and Zhu Li are here too, as you already know, and they've got some crazy ideas to help. Like, they're going to combine mech suits with magnets! Isn't that awesome?

You'll also be happy to know that Kuvira has been giving me a lot of time and space to practice my lavabending! She says I have a lot of potential. I mean, I'm kinda making it up as I go along, but she seems confident in me. I'm working on a new trick too: a lava disc! It's like the earth discs I used in pro-bending. Only, you know, more dangerous. It could be really useful if I can get the hang of it. Wish me luck!

How are things with you? How's training going? Learn any cool new moves? You'll have to show me next time we meet. I know Tenzin can get really grumpy, but he knows what he's doing. He just wants you to be the best airbender you can be. I know you can do it. Have you been back to Narook's since I left? You should take Mako sometime, he likes noodles too. He'll never admit it, but I bet he's kind of lonely, so maybe you guys can hang out? It'd be great if you were friends.

I miss you guys so much.

Oh, and say hi to Pabu and the air kids for me! I hope they're taking good care of him while I'm gone.

Yours truly,

Bolin

* * *

Dear Bolin,

Well, I can't speak for Korra, but _I_ enjoyed your fancy writing. I think, however, you should stick to your normal writing. It sounds more like _you_ speaking to me that way.

I haven't talked to my mom recently, but she does sound really mad at Kuvira and Baatar in her letters. She's very hurt, and I hate hearing her feel this way. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'll be okay about them leaving my family, but it does sound like they're trying to help the Earth Kingdom. Master Tenzin has been talking with President Raiko, and that's what it sounds like from them. I just hope they're right. If you feel like you're helping by being there, then I suppose that's enough for now. Just keep on your toes, please, for me?

I'm so excited to hear about your lava disc! I don't know how long it will be before you get this letter, but I hope you've got the hang of it by the time you read this. Maybe you'll have some other tricks too? I'm glad you're getting the chance to practice; I know the city and Air Temple Island aren't the best places to practice something like lavabending, but that's the good thing about the Earth Kingdom: lots of earth to bend!

My airbending is coming along nicely. Jinora says I've been one of the quickest to pick things up, and Master Tenzin has me and Kai already started on some more advanced forms. I've even gotten pretty good at the air scooter! I haven't won any races yet, but at least I can keep my balance. Oh, and I've got some news! Asami is designing us some kind of "wing suit," so that way we can fly around without carrying our gliders all the time. She only has a few sketches right now, but they look very promising! I also heard Master Tenzin talking about maybe getting us some bison? I don't know if we're ready for that step, but it sure sounds exciting!

Mako and I have been hanging out a little bit, just like you said. I have to pull him away during his lunch hour sometimes, since he's always cooped up at his desk with some instant noodles. He does swing by the Island sometimes though, and we talk with Jinora about the books we're reading. It's really nice; I think we're getting closer to being friends. I like hearing the stories he tells about you from your old pro-bending days. I know you've told me most of those stories already, but I like hearing them again from a different perspective. I don't know how often he's writing you, but I know he misses you, and he's really proud of you.

Pabu says hi! The air kids are taking good care of him. Jinora always feeds and cleans him, Ikki will carry him on her shoulder and explore the island, and Meelo certainly makes sure he gets his exercise! Sometimes when I'm taking a break and reading, Pabu will come and sit in my lap. He's so sweet! He really likes that air-marble trick too. He hasn't caught any of the marbles yet, but it's only a matter of time.

I miss you too, Bolin, and I can't wait to see you again, even though I don't know when that will be. I just hope that you're safe and that you come back soon.

Sincerely Yours,

Opal

* * *

My Darling Opal,

I'm now writing to you from the sunny Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se! It's a little more… _ashy_ than the last time I was here, but you work with what you've got. Things have been really crazy here, what with all the riots and bandits, but I think we're making great progress. I've spent most of my time giving out food and helping to reunite lost families. I'm so sorry this happened to them, but I'm so glad that I can be here to help. I even found my family's old apartment! It's down to its foundations now, but we've already got volunteers to start rebuilding.

Also, I'd just like to say: the lava disc is a total success! It's just like pro-bending! It's been a huge help in rebuilding, too. Who needs metal bending when you can use a lava saw?

Varrick's making a magnet train that starts in Ba Sing Se, and he's going to spread it all across the Earth Kingdom. This is going to be so exciting! It'll make traveling across the kingdom a lot faster. Maybe he'll make a track that goes to Republic City? I'll see what he says.

I'm really glad that you and Mako are getting along. I hope he's not boring you! (I'm kidding, please don't tell him I said that.) I get letters from him a lot too, and he says that he's been given a special job, specifically from President Raiko! My big brother's finally moving up in the world! I wonder what he'll be doing? I'm sure you'll find out before me. How are Asami's wing suits coming along? Please be careful if you get one; maybe you should request that they come with cushions or something? I don't want you crashing!

Good luck with getting a bison! Introduce it to Pabu; I'm sure they'll be great friends!

Can't wait to hear from you. I miss you!

Always Yours,

Bolin

* * *

Dear Bolin,

Wow, It sounds like things are going pretty well! I've been keeping as up to date as I can about the Earth Kingdom through newspapers and the radio, and things in Ba Sing Sae sounded pretty awful. I have to admit, it gets really hard to listen to reports sometimes. Things sound bad everywhere, but I hear about Kuvira and Baatar doing their best to help. At the same time, I'm still angry at what they did to our family, and I get upset thinking about them. I'm so confused! I wish you were here, Bolin.

I'm glad to hear about how your lavabending is progressing, especially since you've been able to use it so much to help! Way to be creative! I'm doing a lot better at airbending since my last letter. I even won an air scooter race! Kai has been begging me for a rematch ever since. Unfortunately, my meditation needs a bit of work. Tenzin tells us that meditating on our problems can help sooth our minds, but it just seems to make all these problems feel worse! Korra told me that she had trouble meditating when she started airbending; I wish I could ask her for advice, but apparently she isn't writing to anyone. At least that's what Mako says. (Oh, and an update on the wing suits: Asami's made some prototypes that Jinora, Kai, and Bumi have volunteered to try. They remind me of sugar gliders.)

You'll be happy to know, Bolin, that you're now dating the proud owner of a baby sky bison! Bison choose their own master, and the cutest one chose me! Sure he's also the gooiest, (he's got terrible allergies) but he's still cute! I named him Juicy! He and Pabu have met, and they're already friends! They like taking naps together and rolling in hay. Don't worry; Ikki is more than happy to brush Pabu's fur afterwards.

Bolin, if things are getting as bad as they say out there, please take care of yourself. It's dangerous, and I don't want to see you get hurt.

I'll write you again soon!

Best Wishes,

Opal

* * *

To My Sweetest Opal,

I'm currently writing to you from a little town called Hechuang; it's a little town a day or two north of Omashu. Bandits have practically destroyed this place, but there are a few families still around. You'll never guess what happened while I was here: I got ordained! I know, I know, you're skeptical, but it's true! You see, the town's wedding officiant kind of stole a young couple's money, joined the bandits and left town, so there was no one to preside over their wedding. Then we came by, and I volunteered because they were SO IN LOVE! So all I had to do was go to the mayor's office, fill out some paperwork, and for some reason dance with a chicken-pig, but then I was ordained! Their wedding was small, but beautiful. You should've seen me, I was so good! Some townsfolk even recognized me as Nuktuk! I didn't know they were able to see movers out here. Maybe they saw them in Omashu.

Let's see, what else… we recently encountered a huge biker gang while we were camping out about two weeks ago. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, only a few bruises. Man, you should have seen them when they found out I was a lavabender! Ha! Half of them surrendered on the spot! Then Kuvira caught the other half. Opal, I know you don't like talking about her, but I just have to say, she's an AMAZING metalbender. I'd ask her to give me some tips, but she's super busy… and super intimidating. Oh, and then Zhu Li started piloting this new suit Varrick made; it exploded, but Zhu Li's fine! Some times I have to sit and wonder why she's still working with him after all this time, but I have a theory: Zhu Li… is IN LOVE with VARRICK! It's the only thing that makes sense! I'll keep you updated, but I got a good feeling on this.

I've got to cut this letter short, but I just wanted to tell you, Opal, how much you mean to me. It's been lonely traveling across the Earth Kingdom, even with Varrick and Zhu Li, and I miss Mako and all my friends. I haven't heard from many people lately, especially since Mako went to work for the Prince, but your letters keep coming and never fail to lift my spirits. I enjoy helping these poor towns and villages, but I still can't wait to come back home to Republic City to see you again. I miss you so much!

Tell the air kids and Kai I say hi. Give Pabu an extra kiss for me, please! (And make sure he doesn't get lost in Juicy's fur).

Forever Yours,

Bolin

* * *

Dear Bolin,

This will probably be my last letter for a while. That's because Master Tenzin is sending Kai and me on some missions in the Earth Kingdom! The air benders are spread a little thin right now, so he's giving us a shot. We're leaving in a few days on Lefty (Juicy's got a cold… again…) and since we won't be in any one place very long, I don't think I'll be getting any letters from you either. I'm sorry, but I hope we meet up at some point! It's been so long since we've seen each other. You'll also have to tell me the story about being ordained again, because Kai doesn't believe me about the part with the chicken-pig.

I hope we're able to help once we get there. I've been hearing things… some refugees have come to the city, and I've heard them talking about labor camps? I'm not sure how much of that is true, but I guess I'll see for myself when I get there. I hope that those are just rumors, since I know you'd never participate in anything like that, and Kuvira and Baatar wouldn't either… right?

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all say hello back. Even Rohan says hi! I guess he still remembers you! I'll also be sure to give Pabu at least ten kisses before I leave. He's in good hands. I'm also meeting Mako for dinner before I go; it's his one evening off for the week before going back to work (he really does miss being a cop). He really is a great friend, and I'm so glad he's your brother. He misses you too, and he regrets that he can't write to you while he's working.

Bolin, I lo *ink scratch* I like *ink scratch* I miss you. Please, stay safe, and I hope to see you soon.

With Love,

Opal

* * *

Did I ever mention that I love the tumblr idea of Jinora, Mako, and Opal forming a book club? Because I do. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Trunk

Post Book 4 - Opal is helping clean up Zaofu after Kuvira's surrender, and she comes across something she didn't expect.

* * *

Opal peaked inside the warehouse as the large metal doors slowly slid open. "Wow," she breathed as she and Hong Li, the newest captain of the Metal Guard, stepped inside the room. Before them was a mountain of trunks, boxes, and crates, all from Kuvira's army. "All of this was confiscated by Kuvira?"

"Yep," Hong Li answered as he pushed his new guard helmet up above his eyes. "And this is only the first warehouse. All of the stuff in this one was going to be burned; the next one over was going to be recycled. And there are a bunch more like them."

When Kuvira had conquered Zaofu, she had ordered the warehouses in the business district to be emptied of all the stored metal for the Colossus and refilled with all of their contraband. Opal brushed some dust off a crate. Some boxes were filled with scrapped Equalist weapons from those who fled the Republic three years ago, some with blueprints of bandits' hideouts, some with important documents from conquered governors, and others with belongings from members of the reeducation camps. Opal's stomach churned when she lifted the lid of a box and saw chipped and broken dinner plates. These had once belonged to someone now waiting to be freed from a camp somewhere in the desert.

Hong Li handed Opal a clipboard and pen as he turned to leave. "I'm going to go find some more people to help. You start sorting which things need to be given back to their owners and which need to be given to the United Forces."

"Thanks, Hong Li."

The young captain politely tipped his helmet and left. Opal stared at the mountain before her and heaved a big sigh. "Gotta start somewhere," she muttered and started digging through the closest crate.

By the first hour, she had been joined by three other guards to help sort. She could hear them on the other side of the pile joking and laughing about some odd thing or another, just trying to lighten the mood. She giggled at one of their punchlines and was too distracted to notice the small trunk in front of her; she yelped as she stubbed her toe and let out a string of curses.

Kneeling down, she examined the case. It was relatively small for a trunk, clearly meant for traveling for one. The familiar Earth Empire sticker on the corner told her it belonged to a soldier. "Must belong to a deserter," Opal mused as she unlocked the front. She hoped to find something inside to help identify the owner. What she didn't expect when the lid popped up was a picture of herself staring back at her. She also saw Pabu staring at her, and Mako, and Korra, and Asami, and Kai, and a blurry Jinora, Ikki, baby Rohan, and a closeup of what was probably Meelo's eyeball. Pictures of all these people she knew taped to the back of the trunk's lid. Opal's heart clenched with realization: this was _Bolin's_ trunk.

Tentativley she dug inside. She found some washcloths, a toothbrush and a half-finished toothpaste tube. There was a spare uniform and shoe polish. Tank tops, underwear, socks. There was the stuffed blob that Ikki had made for him before he left (It was supposed to be Pabu, but Ikki had just started to learn to sew). At the very bottom, buried under the extra clothes, were stacks of paper.

Most of them were old Earth Kingdom newspapers. Opal recognized a few, but only the ones from the bigger cities like Ba Sing Se and Omashu. They were filled with articles about Kuvira's army and some of the things they had done, especially in Ba Sing Se. There were a couple from Republic City and a United Republic magazine with Mako on the front. Opal recognized it from the time the firebender had uncovered a huge triad base and had arrested almost half the gang, making him a citywide hero. She smiled at the thought of Bolin excitedly shoving the paper in everyone's faces and exclaiming, _"That's my brother! Look at how awesome he is! He's single, ladies!"_

Then there were a few Opal didn't recognize. These were from the more rural areas of the Earth Kingdom, small towns filled with farmers, or coastal cities along Chameleon Bay and the Eastern Sea. She picked up the top one; there was a picture of Bolin decked out in his Earth Empire uniform and surrounded by other soldiers. A serious glint was in his eye, something so foreign on the lavabender's face. The article boasted about the heroics of Bolin's troop against the local bandits and the raid they had intercepted. There had been a massive fight, and on the next page was a black and white picture of what could only be her boyfriend's lava. The article continued on about the details of the fights and interviews.

 _"We're just doing our duty, Ma'am," says Corporal Bolin after the bandits had been rounded up. "We just want everyone to feel safe in their homes, and we'll do whatever we can to make that happen. We're happy to help!"_

Opal smiled. She could almost hear him say those words right now.

Her mind drifted to a week ago when she left Republic City with her family to fix Zaofu and left Bolin behind. She was loathe to admit, but things had been awkward between the two of them since the excitement of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. They had been spending as much time together as they could, trying to catch up on the two and a half years apart. Unfortunately, a huge chunk of that time was taken up by Kuvira's army, something that Opal refused to talk about, and for which Bolin felt overwhelming remorse. This led to frustrated snaps; sad whimpers, and terribly long stretches of silence. So it was with guilty relief that Opal announced she'd be going back to Zaofu to help reconstruction.

"Let me come too!" Bolin pleaded. "I mean, I helped Kuvira get to Zaofu; let me help fix it!"

"Bolin…" Opal bit her lip. "You should really stay here. I mean… They'll probably work on the domes, and you can't metalbend." The way his face crumpled struck through her heart and made her feel even more guilty. Low blow, Opal.

"Besides," she scrambled, "Zaofu is my home, but Republic City is _your_ home, and it needs your help too. I think you'll be able to accomplish a lot more here."

Bolin furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He wasn't fooled. He knew exactly what she was thinking, that she was glad to be away from him for a while. Opal's chest tightened. "And anyway," she added, "Mako's arm is still injured; he needs you." Mako's arm had still not completely healed since the final battle, and Lin ordered him not to come back to the force until he was back in tip top shape. Bolin had enthusiastically been carrying the duty of Mako's caretaker. He made sure the firebender got plenty of rest and was well taken care of while he recovered. Bolin's face twisted. Opal had him; taking care of his brother was something she knew he wouldn't give up.

She cupped his cheek in her palm. "I'll be back soon, though. I promise."

He looked like he still wanted to protest, but instead he heaved a defeated sigh. There was no more use in arguing. "Okay then. Have a safe trip," his voice trembled. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I love you."

"I love you too." She meant it. She really did. When she and her family took off on Juicy the next morning, she had to wipe away tears as she spotted Bolin watching from the cliff of Air Temple Island.

Gently she set the newspapers aside and found at the very bottom of the trunk stacks of letters, each one tied with a string. There was a small stack from the airbender kids and Kai, a small one from Asami, and a slightly larger one from his Grandma Yin. The two thickest stacks were from Mako and herself. Holding her breath, she set down Mako's pile and pulled out the first letter on hers.

 _"Dear Bolin, This will probably be my last letter for a while. That's because Master Tenzin is sending Kai and me on some missions in the Earth Kingdom!"_

The last letter she sent to him before she and Kai had left for the Earth Empire. So he had gotten it. She sifted through more letters and held back a choked sob. He had kept every single one of them. The ones on the bottom of the stack, the oldest ones, were worn and crinkled, like they had been repeatedly folded and unfolded for Bolin to reread.

She thought that staying away from Bolin would give her time to think and refocus, but now it was evident: all she wanted right now was to be with him.

Opal let out a shuddering breath to calm her nerves before shutting the trunk. After making a quick note on her clipboard, she dragged the trunk away from all the other piles and set it next to the door. She wanted to deliver that one personally.

* * *

One week later Opal and Juicy soared over Yue Bay. While things seemed to be going well in Zaofu, Opal let her parents know gently that she was needed in Republic City. She brought Juicy in for a swift landing near the bison stables where Korra was playing fetch with Naga.

"Opal! You're back!" Korra exclaimed as she ran over to give the airbender a hug. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

"Well, I had my reasons," Opal replied with a smile. "Where's Bolin? Is he still working?"

"Actually no, we made Bolin take the day off," Korra replied. She looked a little concerned. "We've been kind of worried about him these past few days. He's been downtown trying to fix stuff almost every hour of the day, when he's not playing Mako's babysitter. He's so exhausted lately. I'm afraid he's overworking himself, and he'll get hurt. I told him if he left the island today I'd send Naga after him. Maybe…" Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "Opal, could you talk to him? I think he really needs you right now."

Opal's gut twisted. She knew exactly why Bolin was overworking himself. "Of course. Where is he?"

"He was on the north side last I knew." Korra grinned and slapped Opal on her shoulder. "Go get him!"

* * *

Opal found Bolin just where Korra had said. He sat in the grass gazing off towards the city, Pabu playing with a weed at his feet. The earthbender had yet to notice her. She gave a quiet whistle, almost lost by the wind, but trusty Pabu perked up his head and dashed towards her.

Bolin whirled around in confusion. "Pabu! What are you— O-Opal?"

She smiled as she let the fire ferret scamper up her arm and settle on her shoulders. "Hey, Bolin."

Bolin scrambled to his feet and brushed the dirt from his pants as he approached. Opal couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes and the tired slump of his shoulders. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon—" He was cut off by Opal leaping towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and hugging him as close as she could. He stood stock still for a moment before returning the embrace. "Where did that come from? Not that I mind; I'm always up for a hug."

"I just really missed you," Opal replied, burying her face in his shirt. They held each other for a moment longer before Opal jumped back. "Oh yeah! I have something for you!" She rushed over to the tree she had hidden behind and yanked into view the small and worn case.

Bolin gasped. "My trunk!" Opal pulled it over to where Bolin had been sitting, and he started digging through its contents.

"So that's where that was… Well, never wearing that again… Oh good! Ikki's present's still in here!" The letters and newspapers came flying out, Pabu curiously sniffing the paper. "My letters! They're all still here!" He started happily sifting through the bundles. "Where did you find this?"

"In a warehouse in Zaofu," Opal answered as she scratched Pabu's ears. "It was filled with stuff the Earth Empire confiscated. They were going to burn it."

Bolin's face went slack as he stared at the envelopes in his lap and froze. "Oh… They would've…" He unconsciously clutched the stacks closer to his chest and took a shuddering breath. "I guess that's what I get."

Opal couldn't stand to see him like this anymore. She threw her arms around him and hugged as tight as she could. "Please, Bo, don't do that. Don't say that about yourself. You… The Earth Kingdom was in turmoil, and you went and tried to help. _And you did._ " She leaned back and turned Bolin's head to face her. "Yes, you worked for Kuvira, and I'll stay angry at her for a _very_ _ **very**_ long time. Maybe _**forever!"**_ She sighed and stroked his cheek. "But I forgave _you_ a long time ago. I'm sorry I haven't done a good job of showing you that. But isn't it time that you forgave _yourself_ for your mistakes? You _did_ do good things, even under her campaign, and you helped a lot of people. That's who you are." She picked up the newspaper from the coastal town. "And I'd love to hear more stories from the man I fell in love with. Tell me about this one; it sounds exciting!"

Bolin turned a bright shade of red. "Well, I mean, I… Hey, did you go looking through my stuff?"

"Well, you didn't have your name on the trunk."

"Fair enough. You sure you want to hear about it?"

"Yes. I think I'm ready to hear about the 'grand adventures' of the 'Great Bolin,'" she giggled and curled up against his side.

Bolin's eyes lit up, and a smile that had rarely been seen the past few days finally graced his lips. He planted a kiss on Opal's cheek and laid the two of them back in the grass while Pabu went back to playing with the weeds. They both watched the clouds roll by as Bolin's hands started waving along with his story.

"Well, it was about noon when we pulled into town. The sun was high, our stomachs were empty, and it was hotter than a firebender in a volcano…"

* * *

(Korra was the first Bopal shipper.) Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Pokémon AU

It's time for some Pokémon!

This chapter is based on the awesome tuesdayandtuesday's headcanons for a LoK/Pokémon crossover AU in Hoenn. Check her out on tumblr! [post/134105951838/oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-i-never-told-you-guys-about-all-the]. Seriously, these are great headcanons.

Bolin and Opal meet for the first time in this Pokémon AU. Also, Pabu is a shiny now since the colors match better. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Munchlax, please eat!" Bolin pleaded as he pushed a bowl of food in front of the Pokémon. "Pokéblocks are good for you; they'll help you grow big and strong! Don't you want that?"

Munchlax sniffed distrustfully at the food, then shoved it away into the grass.

"Ah, come on!" Bolin moaned before turning to the Furret on his shoulder. "Can you believe it, Pabu? I have the only Munchlax in all of Hoenn who's a picky eater!"

The shiny Pokémon chirped in his ear before he pulled on Bolin's bandana.

Bolin sighed. "I know, Buddy. I'll feed you in a minute, but the babies come first— _Pichu! Azurill!_ _Stop fighting_! There's enough food for you both to share!" The two mouse Pokémon dropped the Pokéblock they'd been fighting over and grumbled at each other.

The breeder ran a hand down his face as he stood up and glanced up at the Daycare. It didn't look like anyone was going to come out and help him this shift, again. Bolin normally didn't mind being put on nursery duty; he loved taking care of the baby Pokémon they kept here, and he seemed to have a natural affinity for it. It's just that he usually pulled his shifts by himself, and he got a little lonely sometimes. Of course his best bud Pabu was always with him, as well as the rest if his team, but he wished for more human interaction every once in a while.

" _Furret?"_ Pabu chirped and nipped lightly at Bolin's ear.

"Okay okay! Geez." He reached into his apron pocket and pulled out an Oran Berry. "That should tide you over until I finish feeding everyone." Pabu gratefully snatched up the berry and started munching hungrily, blue berry juice soaking the fur around his mouth.

As Bolin finally finished feeding the other Pokémon their special Pokéblocks, (and raring himself up to go toe to toe with his picky Munchlax again), a large shadow passed over the field. He held up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. The wind picked up as a large bird Pokémon started to land; the babies all had to hide behind Munchlax to keep from blowing away. As the bird got closer, Bolin gaped at the person riding it.

A young woman sat up high on the Altaria's back. The way the sun lit the world behind her with the wind blowing her short hair, she looked almost regal. She wore one of those new flight suits that were popular in Kalos right now with Flying Type trainers. A pair of goggles hid most of her face, with only her nose and mouth visible. A large backpack was slung over her shoulder, and a string of Pokéballs adorned her waist. She looked like she was an explorer straight from an adventure movie.

He sauntered up to the fence, Pabu still on his shoulder, and smiled. "Wow, that was quite on entrance!"

The woman turned to look at him and seemed to freeze with her mouth open about to say something. Bolin stood and waited, but she didn't move. "Um… hi, nice to meet you! Can I help you?" he asked. She looked very familiar.

That finally snapped the trainer out of her trance. She shook her head and pulled off her goggles, revealing bright green eyes. They reminded Bolin of peridots. "Um, hi!" she squeaked as she slid off the Altaria's back. "I'm Opal."

Bolin smiled and shook her hand. "Wow, that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." She brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I'm Bolin," he introduced himself.

"Opal. Oh, but you already knew that." She turned pink again from embarrassment, and Bolin couldn't help but think that she was completely adorable.

"Oh!" She finally noticed the Pokémon on his shoulder. "Is that a shiny Furret?"

"Oh my goodness! Where are my manners?" Bolin held out his arm and let the Furret wrap around him. "This is the Amazing Pabu, the Smartest Furret in the World! Bow for the lady, Pab-Pab!" The two did a graceful bow, causing Opal to giggle.

"I've never seen a shiny Furret before!" Pabu stretched out his neck and let Opal's fingers dance through his fur.

"He's pretty special, isn't he?" Bolin beamed with pride. "He's been my buddy ever since he was a little Sentret! I saved him from being a Serviper's dinner."

"Really, now. When was that?"

"Oh, a couple years ago, five or six."

"So you beat a Seviper as a kid?"

Bolin coughed into his fist as his eyes darted around the yard. "Well, my brother _may_ have helped save me also— Anyway! So, that flight suit! You specialize in Flying Type Pokémon?" He could've sworn he'd seen her before.

Opal raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes, I do. My family specializes in more 'earthy' types, but I've always loved flying and Flying Type Pokémon, ever since I got Juicy here." She patted the Altaria's side.

Bolin tried and failed to hold back a laugh. _"Juicy?"_

She scowled. "Hey, I got him when I was five! Don't make fun of a child's naming skills!"

"Sorry, sorry."

" _Anyway_ , I got him as a Swablu when I was five. He landed in our yard and just started following me around. We've been together ever since." Juicy swung his blue head around and nuzzled Opal's cheek.

Bolin reached out to pet the dragon bird. "Well, Juicy, it's very nice to meet—" Juicy suddenly pulled back and let out a huge sneeze, sending green goop all over the breeder's face. "—you." He decided to ignore Munchlax and the other baby Pokémon laughing at him behind his back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Opal exclaimed. She pulled a handkerchief out of her backpack and started wiping the mucus off Bolin's nose. "Juicy's got terrible allergies! He didn't mean it!"

To her surprise, Bolin started laughing as he took the handkerchief and finished cleaning himself. "Hey, it's okay, no need to panic! Besides, I heard mucus is good for your pores."

Her face twisted in disgust. "Where did you hear that?"

"No where. I just wanted to make you feel better."

She scrunched her face again as she put away the handkerchief. Her cheeks were dusted pink. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Actually…" He jogged over to his Daycare duffel bag, which a Torchic was figuring out how to open, and rummaged around until he retrieved a first aid kit. When he came back, he had pulled out a bag of pink Pokéblocks. "Here, you can have these. My Camerupt has allergies too, and these clear her sinuses right up! It's a special Daycare recipe."

"R-Really? Oh, thank you! But what about your Camerupt?"

"Ah, I can make more, no biggie. Here." he dropped two blocks in her hands. "Give him two of these every six hours, and that should help him breathe the rest of the day."

Opal held up the food to Juicy, who gulped them both down in a second. "Well, at least he likes it. You learned to make these here?"

"Yep! All part of the job. As a breeder, I've got to know all the quick tips for easy ailments. Someone's got to watch out for these little guys." He jerked at his thumb to where the baby Pokémon where jumping up and down to get Juicy's attention; they'd never seen a Pokémon so big.

Suddenly Opal snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. I'm here to pick up a Gible egg for my mom."

Bolin nodded in understanding. "Yes, we were waiting on someone to pick that up. What name is it under?"

"Suyin Beifong."

"Right, Suyin Beifong, the gym… leader…" Bolin's eyes widened as the pieces started to come together. "Wait, you're a _Beifong?"_ Opal nodded. "You're… you're _Opal Beifong?!_ The Flying Master of the Elite Four, _**that**_ _Opal Beifong?!"_

She grinned. "Yep, that's me."

Bolin gaped at her; his eyes sparkled. "I thought you looked familiar! I can't believe it; _the_ Opal Beifong, _here!_ Standing in front of me! I've watched so many of your battles on TV! You're amazing!"

Opal couldn't help the way her cheeks turned red, but her smile was brilliant. "Glad to know I have such an avid fan."

"I almost didn't recognize you in the suit. Oh, that last battle you had with the trainer from Petalburg? Ha, you _flattened_ him! The way your Mantine went, _'POW POW!',_ and then your Butterfree went _'WOOSH!'_ , then Juicy went _"BOOM, KAPOW, ARRGGGGH!'_ I just… _WOW!_ " Bolin waved his arms to accentuate his sound effects.

"Yes, _'wow,'"_ Opal giggled.

"I usually challenge passing trainers to a battle, you know, to keep my team in shape and to help the younger ones gain experience. But I think challenging you would be a _little_ unfair. For me. You'd _blow me away_."

Opal let out a snort. "Okay, that was a terrible pun. But you're right, I would." Bolin let out a deep belly laugh, which was contagious as Opal joined him.

Silence hung in the air as they calmed down from their laughing fit and stared at each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was serene as they took each other in, when Pabu purred and pulled Bolin's pant leg.

"W-What? Oh, right, the egg," Bolin rubbed his neck as he backed away, babbling. "I better just, uh… go get that then… if you want to wait here. Um, yeah… Pabu, you're in charge!" And he took off at a jog towards the Daycare Center.

Five minutes later he came back with a large blue and red egg, freshly polished, warmed, and checked off on the clipboard. The egg was secure in a glass and metal case. It was a little cumbersome, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Back by the fence Pabu was doing his famous "Ladder of Peril" trick, balancing gracefully on his two front paws, hind legs and tail high in the air. The baby Pokémon all giggled and watched. Torchic had found its way onto Opal's shoulder. The master trainer and Altaria watched in amusement as Pabu chirped at the babies. Opal clapped at the trick and cheered.

Bolin smirked. "Ah yes, the 'Ladder of Peril,' trick, classic. Why don't you finish it off with a triple, huh Pab?" Pabu nodded, scrunched into a ball, and leapt high in the air. He made one, two, three flips before landing on one front paw on the top of Juicy's head, his body curled into a perfect question mark. The babies squawked in excitement, and Opal cheered. _"Bravo! Bravo!"_ Juicy just lazily glanced up towards the Furret before grunting and jerking his head up, sending Pabu in the air again. The Furret easily recovered and hopped from the fence to Bolin's shoulders.

"Great job, Buddy! Take a bow!" The Furret bobbed his head, and the babies and Opal all clapped again. "Thank you! You've been a beautiful audience! We'll remember you all when we get to Pokéstar Studios!"

He gently chased away the babies before smiling at Opal. "Here you are, My Lady, one Gible egg."

"Thank you so much! I know my mom really appreciates it." She carefully took the case from Bolin and fit it snuggly in her backpack. "So, uh… I guess this means I'm done here."

"Oh," Bolin's smile dimmed a little. "Right, right, you're probably busy, being an Elite Four and all. I should let you go."

Opal glanced at the ground. "Right. Okay…"

Bolin scratched Juicy's chin as the Altaria waited patiently for his trainer. "It looks like his allergies are already getting better. Remember what I said about the blocks."

"I remember. Oh! What happens when I run out?" She pulled out the baggie and started counting.

"I can give you the recipe, if you have a Pokéblock maker. It's really easy to make once you get the hang of it."

"Okay, let me… Oh, shoot! I don't have a pen or paper with me. Sorry." Opal's downtrodden face suddenly perked up and gained a sly smile, one that sent happy shivers down Bolin's spine. "I guess that just means I'll have to come back for more."

Bolin blinked. Then he blinked again. Did she just… _Oh_. "Well, I look forward to it. Come by anytime. Pabu will miss you." He wiggled his eyebrows while the Furret rolled his eyes.

"Well," Opal took Bolin's hand and squeezed. "Tell 'Pabu' I'll miss him too. And if you want to battle next time, I _might_ go easy on you."

With that she slung her backpack over her shoulder and climbed up on Juicy's back. She snapped on her goggles and waved. "See you in the future!" She blew him a shy kiss, and Juicy took off into the sky.

Bolin gazed as they slowly disappeared behind the trees and sighed, a big grin spread across his blushing pink cheeks.

"The future can't come soon enough."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. And seriously, check out tuesdayandtuesday on tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5 - Scars

A small one this time. Some time after Book 4, Opal takes note of Bolin's scars.

* * *

Opal leaned back into the pillows with a contented sigh. She watched dots of light from the street lamps filter through the window shutters and flit across the wall. Bolin dozed next to her, his arm draped protectively over her stomach and his head using her shoulder and arm as a pillow. His warm body pressed against hers, and his soft breathing was like a lullaby in her ear.

The airbender wanted to stay awake just a little longer, to embrace the tranquility the night brought. She reached up and gently ran her fingers through Bolin's hair. The action was oddly comforting, and she did it so often that people had started joking that Opal thought the earthbender was a fire ferret; Bolin never seemed to mind.

Her gaze drifted from the wall to his peaceful face as her fingers danced when something caught her eye. Brushing back his dark locks, she spotted a jagged red scar, just above his hairline so it normally couldn't be seen.

"Bo? Hey Bo?" Opal gently scratched Bolin's head to rouse him. He didn't move, but he let out a mumble to let her know he heard her. "Bolin, where'd you get this scar?" She rubbed the spot in his hair.

His brow furrowed in sleepy concentration. "Um… on the campaign… cave in… saved Varrick and Zhu Li… and sommmmnn…"

Oh, so he'd gotten it while in Kuvira's army. "You got hurt while on the campaign? You didn't write about that in your letters."

"Couldn't 'member much… Didn't want you to worry…"

Opal's fingers froze for just a second before continuing combing. Bolin had always sounded fine in his letters. Of course she had always worried about him, but she'd figured that if something happened to him, someone would tell her. How many other injuries did he have from the campaign that he'd kept secret?

She traced a finger along a thin red line down his arm. "What about this one?"

Bolin blearily blinked open his eyes. "Bandit. Didn't dodge fast enough. Got him, though."

Opal bit her lip when she found a pink mark on the back of his wrist. "What about this?"

Bolin yawned. "Burn. There was an… explosion… some gang rigged something… Sprained my wrist too," he yawned again, "…Couldn't bend with it for a week."

"I didn't know how often you got hurt," she murmured into his hair. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Bolin nuzzled her shoulder. "…I didn't want you to be sad or worried about me."

Opal smiled. "I'll always worry about you, Bolin. I love you too much."

Her fingernails grazed his arms as she looked for more injuries. Of course she knew there were more scars on his body, now covered by the blanket. Some were from pro-bending, some were from young life on the streets. Some had been inflicted by the triads. One by his collar bone was from an electrified kali stick when he fought the Equalists.

"…Opal?" the earthbender's drowsy green eyes glanced nervously at her. "Do… Do my scars bother you?"

Opal didn't know what to say. Of course she was bothered. The world had been cruel to the sweetest man she had ever met, and his body was covered in proof. How could she _not_ be bothered? The world had left many marks on him, but each one was a symbol of all that he had been through. Battle scars that told the story of her sweet, clumsy, goofy, courageous, lovable lavabender. He had been brave and kind the whole way through, and he left on the world a mark of his own.

"Nope," she replied. "You're still gorgeous, scars and all." She gave him a kiss on the nose. "Now get some sleep."

Bolin gave her a sleepy smile before tucking back into her side and pulling her close like a stuffed platypus-bear. "Heh… She called me gorgeous…"

Opal giggled as she snuggled into his embrace, his slow deep breathing finally lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 - Can You Forgive Him?

Special guest star: Toph Beifong!

Set during episode 4x10, Operation Beifong. It's the night before our group of rebels saves the Beifongs, and Opal has a talk with her grandmother about how she feels about a certain lavabender.

* * *

Wood crackled as the campfire slowly grew dimmer, and Opal gently poked at the embers with a stick. Crickets chirped in the weeds; fireflies dotted the trees, mimicking the starry night sky. She gazed up at her grandmother, who sat on the edge of the camp in silence. This had been the first time in years she had been alone with her grandma since she was very little; the woman seemed so changed from her years in the swamp, yet somehow exactly the same.

A loud snort startled her. She glanced over her shoulder at Juicy, who was snoring in his sleep. A few yards away from her Lin and Bolin slept in their sleeping bags. Lin lay as still as the stone she bent, and Bolin was curled in a ball on his side, his fingers occasionally digging into the dirt.

They had decided to take the watch in shifts of two, just in case some of Kuvira's scouts found them. Lin had outright refused to take a shift with her mother, and Toph gave an emphatic _**no**_ to taking a shift with Bolin, much to his disappointment. Lin finally agreed to take her shift with the lavabender as long as he kept talking to an absolute minimum. Opal didn't mind taking her shift with her grandmother, although she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a little awkward, since they hadn't talked in years. Actually, everything was awkward now. Lin and Toph were fighting, Toph hated Bolin, and she herself was still mad at him, try as he might to lighten the mood and get back in her good graces.

The airbender peaked again at the ex-soldier. He'd practically collapsed into his sleeping bag when Opal took her shift. They had flown almost the whole night previous to get to Zaofu as quickly as possible, stopping only for a few hours for Juicy to rest and their group to strategize, not enough for any sufficient sleep. Also, according to Bolin's long tale of escaping Kuvira's army, traveling from Zaofu to Republic City, and having _Varrick_ of all people as his companion, sleep had been a distant memory for him. He was exhausted. Opal felt bad for him, and for that she was furious with herself. She was so relieved that he was safe and away from Kuvira, but she was still _so angry_ —

"Opal, come here," Toph called, not bothering to turn around.

The airbender slowly crossed the campsite and took a seat on the earth stump Toph bent for her. For a while the two women just sat and listened to the night. It was peaceful, the kind of night Opal usually loved, but the tension and anxiety over tomorrow's events clouded that usual sense of relief.

"You love him, don't you."

Opal nearly jumped at her grandma's voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. But Opal wasn't in the mood. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Opal, you're not stupid, so don't pretend you are," scoffed Toph. "You still love that boy. And don't lie to me; I'll be able to tell."

Opal bit her lip and stared at her clasped hands. "I… maybe? I'm very confused. I'm too mad at him to think about it."

"Well, you keep looking at him in his sleep and your heart rate spikes. Either you're planning on what to do with his body, or you love him."

The airbender turned a bright red and stared pointedly at her feet. "Well… I thought I might love him. But working for Kuvira… He changed, and he helped her hurt our family."

"So why is he here?"

"He didn't know things would go so far. He's trying to make up for what he did."

"And you're happy he's here."

"Wha, I…I'm happy that _he's okay._ If his story is true, then he almost got killed escaping. After everything that's happened, I'd believe it," she spat. "All he wanted was to help people, that's why he joined her in the first place, but then…" she couldn't finish her sentence, and instead pulled up her legs and buried her head in her knees with a sigh. "This is all just a mess."

"You're telling me. My idiot grandson and his crazy fiancée came and tore down my swamp! Moronic dipsticks…"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Opal whispered, "He told me he loves me."

Toph's eyebrows raised slightly. "Did he now?" Opal nodded. "And what did you say?"

" 'Thanks.' "

Toph suddenly burst into chuckles. _" 'Thanks?' "_

"Well, yeah, basically."

"Oh, Opal, you truly are my granddaughter!" the old woman cackled.

" _I was mad at him!_ I mean, I was happy he said that, it felt amazing! But I… I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Opal," Toph's voice was soft and gentle, so different from how she'd been the whole evening. "You're a Beifong, and you're stubborn; it's in your blood. You could hold a grudge against that idiot for years and never budge. But you're also an airbender, and if Twinkletoes was here, he'd say something about healing through forgiveness, blah blah blah. So I'm going to lay it out for you.

"You need to decide how you feel about that boy and if he's worth it. If he hurt you so much that you can't move past it, then it's better to cut him off now.

"However…" Toph shifted her foot, her head slightly turned back towards the campsite. "If he really means that much to you, then you should talk with him. You can decide after that if you want to cut him off, but… don't wait too long to have that talk. You may regret it."

Silence hung in the air a moment before Opal smiled. "Thank you, Grandma. You sure you're not going soft on us?"

One quick stomp later, and Opal's earth chair launched her a foot in the air, her landing flat on her behind.

" _Soft?!_ Ha! I'm _Toph Beifong;_ I don't know the meaning of the word _'soft!'_ I'm crankier than ever, and don't you forget it! Now why don't you go get me a snack. Grandma's hungry!"

Opal rubbed her backside and grumbled as she got up and searched through their bags. Finally rewarded in her quest, she started back towards Toph when she stopped to glance at Bolin. He had relaxed a little and had sprawled out on his mat, head buried in the jacket that he was using as a pillow. His blanket had slipped down to his waist, leaving goosebumps along his arms in the cool night air.

Opal stared at him lost in thought. Did she love him? Her mind raged that Bolin wasn't worthy of forgiveness, but her heart fluttered at the thought of them once again standing at each other's side. He was trying, he really was, even if that picnic was a terrible idea. And the way her heart had thudded in her chest when he and Varrick and burst into City Hall; there was no denying there was something there as she watched him with a mixture of confusion and awe swirling in her chest.

"... _I understand how you feel. I know there is nothing I could do or no big gesture to make up for all my mistakes..."_

She let memories of him flood her mind. That first day they met, when he told of his adventures and failed miserably to woo her with awkward sound effects. When he helped convince her to take that first big step to become an airbender; he inspired her to do things she'd never dared. Those late nights on Air Temple Island when they snuck out of the girls' and boys' dormitories and took walks along the beach and cliffs holding hands. When she held him and buried her face in his chest as they said goodbye at the old train station before he left for the army. Almost two years of sending letters back and forth cheering each other on, words of encouragement and affection flowing on paper. When she saw him for the first time in so long step off that train in his green and metal uniform, those feelings of anxiety for just a moment disappearing as he wrapped her in his arms. The hurt when he stood by Kuvira's side, looking as though the world would collapse around them. When he barged into City Hall, the pain that uniform reminded her of, that stupid picnic, when he stared at her with the most sincere look of adoration on his face.

"... _b_ _ut that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to win you back, because…"_

After all that… was he still worth it? After the weeks agonizing over him, wondering what happened to her sweet earthbender? How had they gotten tangled in this mess, how could he ever side with _that woman?_ What happened to her family, what happened to him when he disappeared; it killed her not knowing what Kuvira had done with him. Hearing about all those things the Great Uniter was doing, hearing what that meant for those who followed her, for people like him, and knowing deep down in her gut, he wouldn't agree to all this if he knew, not _her_ Bolin.

" _I love you."_

Quietly she knelt down next to Bolin and covered his shoulders with the blanket and carefully brushed the limp curl out of his face.

It would take some time for them to work things out, but after this whole mess was done and her family was safe, she would try. He was worth it. _They_ were worth it.

When she sat back down on her stump, Toph was smirking. "Grandma, were you watching me?"

"Opal, I watch everything. I _see_ everything."

The airbender just scoffed and tossed the bag of crispy noodles into Toph's lap. "There's your snack."

"Oh, getting testy. Not very airbender-like of you."

"Grandma!"

"Now…" Toph opened the bag and sampled a few noodles. "We need to catch up. Tell me about your whole airbender thing. But leave out all that boring stuff about those gurus. The most boring thing I ever sat through was Twinkletoes telling me the story of some guy who never ate. _Ugh."_

"Well, okay. Where should I start?"

"Well, Harmonic Convergence gave you those powers, I know that. And I know you've always wanted to see the world, but you'd never leave your mother. What made you finally leave Zaofu and start training?"

Opal blushed, thankful her Grandma couldn't see her, and glanced back at the sleeping lavabender. "Oh, I think you know."

"You're a sap, you know that?"

" _Grandma!"_

* * *

Toph's a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading! Review are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7 - Will She Forgive Me?

This is a companion piece to my last chapter, "Can You Forgive Him?" This time we see Bolin and Lin during their shift, and Lin lays it out for him that he's going about everything all wrong.

* * *

Bolin sighed as he watched from his seat on his earth stump. Opal looked perfectly content in her sleeping bag, curled up in her blankets as if she hadn't a care in the world. Of course that wasn't true, what with her family being held prisoner and all, but for just a few hours before sunrise she could rest easy in the arms of sleep. Toph slept beside her, but refused a sleeping bag, preferring to make her own bed out of the earth; all she needed was a blanket for the chill. Opal let out a small moan, stretched, and turned to her other side, still fast asleep. Bolin let out another depressed sigh.

"Would you stop with the sighing, already?!"

Bolin jumped and glanced up at Lin. She sat next to him on her own stump staring straight into the distance. "And stop staring at her. It's really creepy."

He turned bright red as he swiveled around on his stump with his back to the campsite. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"You don't realize a lot of things."

Bolin went silent as the two of them continued their watch. So that was three of the four Beifong women who hated him now. And considering how Suyin ended up captured, she probably hated him too. Four for four; _great_. And Baatar Sr., Huan, and the twins were all in the same position as Su, so he also had their hate. He already knew Baatar Jr. hated him for defecting from the Empire. Congratulations, Bolin, you made every single Beifong hate you. _Perfect_.

Well, considering they'd have to work together tomorrow, he figured he should at least be on speaking terms with someone on their team. Might as well be the one he knew the longest. "I'm sorry about your dad. I mean, I shouldn't have asked about him."

Lin glared at him, and he had the sudden desire to bury himself in the ground. "It was absolutely none of your business! Who my father is is no one's business but mine and my mother's, and you saw how _that_ went."

"I was just curious. And there was all this tension between you two. I was just trying to get some conversation going, and I mean, _everyone_ has been wondering, I've heard talk—"

" _It's no one's business, so don't talk about it!"_ Lin seethed.

Bolin tapped his fingers together. "I didn't know you two had such a bad relationship; I thought it was just with Suyin. I'm sorry I made it worse. I just… I can't imagine what it's like to _willingly_ not talk with your parents; I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't." Silence, before Lin lowered her voice. "And no, you didn't make things worse. My mother and I have never really gotten along, not since I was a child. It's been so long since we've talked, I forgot why we stopped in the first place. And… it's not your fault that it's something you wouldn't understand."

Bolin nodded and snuck a peak at Opal, who hadn't moved since he'd last looked.

"What did I tell you about staring at her?"

He whipped back around and sat up straight. "Right, right, sorry, sorry!"

"Spirits, Kid, you've got it _bad!_ Give her some space; you're just making her angrier."

Bolin wilted at the comment. "I know. I just can't help it! How can I get her to forgive me! Does she even want to be with me anymore?"

"That's her decision, and you can't force it. And really, I don't think she sees a reason to forgive you."

He stared at her like a wounded panda-puppy. "B-But I'm trying so hard! I made her a picnic! I'm helping you guys save your family! I confessed my love to her!"

"Kid, you're going about this all wrong. You can't just butter her up and expect her to take you back like that. You worked for Kuvira. You supported her even when she clearly went off the rails. Opal sees that you've changed, and not always for the better. Stop acting like getting back with her will make everything like it was before. It won't. You need to make up for what you've done under Kuvira, not just for making Opal angry."

Lin glanced at the lavabender when he didn't answer. Bolin was hunched over, his elbows on his knees, staring at the ground. His face was hollow in the shadows and his eyes dull. She'd never seen the kid look so defeated. Finally he spoke. "I know. I know what I did was wrong. I really thought Kuvira was helping the Earth Kingdom. And when everyone told me what she was doing, I didn't listen. I feel so awful, so used! I actually believed Kuvira; I'm such an _idiot!_ I helped her hurt so many people, I was so blind! Now I've lost everyone's trust, and Opal…" His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "…While I was on the campaign, I received a lot of letters, all from different people. But after a while they faded out. The air kids would send me one every few months. My grandma too. Asami wrote me in the beginning, but it's been months since I got a letter from her. I _never_ heard from Korra. And Mako wasn't allowed to write me back while working so closely with the Prince. But until she left on her mission, Opal always wrote to me, consistently, and we supported each other, and whenever I read her letters, I felt…" He took a deep breath and turned his face away from Lin. She already thought he was annoying; he wasn't going to let her see him cry. "…If I lose Opal, I don't know what I'll do."

There was a long silence, and Bolin thought that was the end of it. But then…

"It's a complicated situation, Bolin; I know you're aware of that. Even if everything goes fine tomorrow, that's still no guarantee Opal will want you back. But that's her decision, and if she wants your relationship to end, then that's that. It happens. And what you'll do is mourn for a little bit, and then move on. Romance isn't everything, Kid. I know this hurts now, and if she breaks it off it will hurt even more, but you will be able to move on with your life. You will find meaning in what you do and you'll fix things like you want to, with or without Opal. You're sorry and you're trying to make it up to her. That's all you can do for now. Focus on the situation with Kuvira, that's most important."

She was silent another moment before she added, "But for the record, Opal did seem very worried about you the past few weeks." Bolin jerked back to look at her, but she waved her hand. "Don't get your hopes up, Kid. She could've changed her mind. Just don't worry about it. We're here to focus on saving my family.

"Also..." Bolin raised an eyebrow. This was more that she's said to him in probably the entire time they'd known each other. "Don't beat yourself up too much about Kuvira. She fooled you. She fooled a lot of people. You're here now, and that's what matters. And I don't know about anyone else, but at least Opal still trusts you, to an extent. Enough to invite you on this mission, anyway."

"Wow… thanks for all that, Beifong," Bolin gave a her a small grin. "And here I thought you hated me."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I don't _hate_ you, Bolin. You're a strong, talented kid with a good heart, and you do what you think is right. You're Mako's brother, who loves you, and for whatever reason, you made Opal happy. You're okay in my book. I would just appreciate it if you'd _shut up_ every once in a while."

Bolin let out a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah…sorry about that. I tend to ramble when I get excited or nervous. Which I have been since we started this whole thing."

"Yeah, you should work on that. It's annoying."

"Okay, I'll put that on my list…Soooo, anything _you_ want to talk about?"

"Kid, I said I'd take my shift with you if we kept talking to a minimum. You've used up your one conversation, so now I would like some quiet."

"Right, quiet. Sorry."

"And quit saying 'sorry' all the time. You sound whiney."

"Sor… okay."

"Good."

They sat together in the calm of night. When Bolin fell asleep again just before dawn, Lin let him be as she struck a meditative pose and listened to the sounds of the earth.

* * *

I'm probably one of the few people who is convinced that Lin, in fact, does _not_ hate Bolin, considering the only time she really seems angry at him is in Operation Beifong. Anyone would be at their wits end if they were stuck on a bison for a whole day with one of the most talkative people on the face of the planet, and his two main topics of conversation are his love for your niece and your terribly complicated relationship with your estranged mother. I just feel that if she really didn't like him, she would have made it known long before now. (I also enjoy the idea that some people in the fandom have had that Lin is like a cranky adoptive mother to Mako and Bolin; I can get on board with that.)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8 - High Flying Adventure

This was a fun one! Based off my drawing on tumblr theorangestar (post/123181394689/fun-first-date-ideas-flying-lessons-d-this). Set soon after Book 3, Opal takes Bolin on a little ride around the bay.

* * *

He just _had_ to fall for an airbender.

And of course, she wasn't just _any_ airbender. She was a _Beifong_.

And, as Bolin was well aware, Beifongs were a little… _intense_. Beifongs did not just sit around and go with the flow. They took the air bison by the horns, so to speak.

Opal was not like the other Beifongs, of course. She wasn't loud and boisterous like Wing and Wei, she wasn't eccentric like Huan, and she wasn't stand-offish like Junior. She wasn't hard and angry like Lin, or unyielding and methodical like Suyin. Opal was like a breeze, gentle and welcome, just like the air she bent. However, there were days, like today, where she showed a little bit of the infamous young Toph Beifong's rebelliousness.

"Let's go do something," she had said.

"Sure, like what?"

"Something… something exciting!"

"Okay, we could ask Asami if we could drive one of her cars, or we could—"

"I've got an idea!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Follow me."

That is how Bolin and Opal ended up standing on the roof of the Air Temple looking far out over Yue Bay and the city. Opal took a deep and invigorating breath as the wind blew her short hair. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Bolin glanced over the edge and fought the bile rising in his throat. One wrong move, one slip, and he'd be a smear on the temple steps. "Right… _fun…"_

Opal held out her glider and tapped it against the roof shingles, and the wings sprung open. She took her position, arms raised grasping the glider behind her, and looked back at Bolin. "Are you ready? Hop on!"

He edged closer to her and tapped his fingers together. "Um, Opal, I know you wanted to do something exciting, but just so you know, I find flying to be a little nerve wracking."

"What? But you've flown before."

"Yeah, on airships and bison. And I crash half the time. And then there was the _plane!_ Did I tell you about the time Mako and I were strapped to the wings of a plane? And _Asami_ was flying! Do you know how insane her driving is?! And we were under _enemy fire!_ We were shot down, and _BOOM! CRASH!_ Flames, smoke, snow everywhere! Then we were captured by the enemy! It was very traumatic, let me tell _you!"_

"Aw, Bolin, I thought you liked adventure!" Her eyes were twinkling with that same light they had when he first told her of his adventures at that dinner table in Zaofu. It was the same thrill he felt when he was in the pro-bending arena. How could he say no to those eyes?

"Of course I like adventure!" He flashed his signature grin as he stepped behind her and tightly grabbed the glider. "I am Nuktuk, Hero of the South! Nuktuk _never_ shies away from adventure!"

Opal rolled her eyes. "All right then, _'Nuktuk.'_ Hold on tight!"

 _Oh_ he did; he thought he'd crush the wood in his hands. "Ready…" The wind picked up around them, and Bolin suddenly wondered just how tall the temple was.

" _JUMP!"_

Suddenly they were weightless, and for a split second Bolin thought, _'This actually isn't too bad.'_

Then they plummeted.

A primal scream of terror ripped from Bolin's throat, but Opal wasn't phased as she shifted their angle and leveled out, settling on a nice coast over Yue Bay.

"You okay up there, Bolin?" Opal giggled. Bolin couldn't really answer; he just babbled incoherently as he waited for his stomach to catch up to him.

They cruised along at a nice gentle pace for a few minutes, the wind blowing their bangs back away from their faces. Slowly Opal descended towards the water until she was only a foot or two above and stretched out her hand to drag her fingers through the waves. The sea spray and smell of salt water relaxed Bolin a little, enough so that he also reached for the water and hummed at the cool droplets hitting his palm. They gently rose up again, and his white-knuckled grip resumed. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as Opal made a wide turn; he let out a high-pitched whine as he felt any second he'd slip and fall, but Opal started speeding up, and the force kept him flat against the glider.

When they finally evened out again, Opal called back, "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, lots of fun," Bolin shivered. "You know, there's nothing that earthbenders love more than fly— _GAH! HACK!_ _Oh, ack! I think I swallowed a bug!"_

Opal threw back her head and laughed; Bolin's heart instantly felt lighter, and this time it wasn't because he was having palpitations. It was as if her laugh calmed the water, brightened the sky, and helped the world come back in steady focus. The wind was now a cool caress against his cheeks; he closed his eyes and finally let out a relieved and joyous laugh. They soared high in the air, just for a moment two young souls becoming one.

Slowly they descended as they made their way back around the island. Just as Bolin was starting to feel safe— _Nothing happened, Bolin, you're fine_ — a large flock of seagull-geckos shot through the air right in their path. Opal let out a shriek as they collided; she tried to pull up, but they lost their momentum as their world was suddenly filled with squawks and feathers. They tumbled through the air, the ground getting closer and closer. Instinctively the two benders held out their arms, desperately trying to bend to save themselves. Bolin pulled on the earth, and a tree tipped out beneath them as a safety net, and Opal tried to make as big of an air cushion as she could. It wasn't enough to give them a smooth landing.

 _ **CRASH! SNAP! KATHUMP!**_

There was ringing in Bolin's ears as he tried to steady his breath. His arms, legs, and back stung, and his head felt like it was swimming. He at least knew he was on the ground now, but he refused to open his eyes, not trusting his stomach to keep in check.

As the ringing died down the shuffling of leaves and panting became prominent. "Bolin! Are you okay?"

Opal! He blinked open his eyes, but the color of the sky and the leaves of the tree swirled sickeningly above him. He squeezed them shut and let out a groan. "I'm okay, I'm okay… Just wait until the world stops spinning."

The seagull-geckos continued to caw in the distance as he heard Opal grunt and pull her glider out of the tree with a snap and a yelp. When he opened his eyes again the world was still and Opal's concerned face blocked out the sky. Her hair was a mess with twigs and leaves poking out, and she had a smudge of dirt across her nose. "How are you now?"

Bolin moaned as he slowly pushed himself up to sit. "I've been better. Wow, some fall, huh? Are you okay?"

Opal nodded as she plucked a twig from her hair. "Some scratches and bruises, nothing too bad."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Well, I guess we should start— _OW!"_ he hissed and pulled up his arm. A long bloody gash ran from his wrist to his elbow.

"Oh my gosh, Bolin!" Opal exclaimed in a panic. "It's bleeding everywhere!" She reached into the small pack she had strapped to her waist and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Really, Opal, it's fine, really— _owowowowow!"_ Opal pressed the cloth against the gash and held Bolin's hand.

"We need to keep pressure on it," she said. "We've got to stop the bleeding. It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay…"

Bolin gently placed his other hand on top of hers. "Opal, I know it'll be okay. It's just a cut; it's not that deep. We'll clean it, put a bandage on it, and I'll take it easy for a few days. Everything's fine."

The airbender slumped her shoulders and bit her lip. She rapidly blinked her eyes as if to keep herself from crying. "No, everything's not fine. I took you flying even though you were scared, and we crashed just like you were afraid of, and now you're hurt. This is all wrong!"

Bolin wanted to interject, to tell her accidents happen and that everything would be okay, but he kept silent. He knew there was more.

"I just… I thought you'd have fun. I wanted to do something exciting with you."

That had him perplexed. "What?"

"Bolin, you've done so many amazing things! You were a pro-bender and a mover star! You go on all these daring adventures and help the Avatar save the world! I thought… I thought I could do something like that with you too."

Bolin was silent for a moment before he gave her the most reassuring and warm smile. "But Opal… I'm always excited to be with you. Just because we don't go risking our necks every day doesn't mean our lives are boring. I'm excited to see you every day." He picked a leaf out of her hair. "Just being with you is an adventure."

Opal sat back, stunned. Two sets of green eyes stared at each other for a good long minute, both of their faces growing pinker by the second, before they realized what they were doing and looked away. Finally, Opal intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm always excited to be with you too." She placed a quick and gentle kiss on Bolin's arm. "I'm sorry. Again. Come on, we should get you to Pema."

She pulled Bolin to his feet and grabbed the now torn glider. The earthbender glanced at the tree, still tilted and jutted from the rock. "Guess I should fix that." He clenched his fist and thrust out his good arm. The rocks shifted back into place and the tree stood up straight and tall.

As Opal led him back towards the temple, he smiled. "I was scared at first, you know, during the flight. But I've got to admit, it was fun after a while. Until the crashing part, of course. I might even be up for doing it again sometime."

"What? Really?"

"Sure! But maybe next time we can bring helmets. And seat belts. And knee pads. And elbow pads. And—"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!… I look forward to it."

Their smiles didn't leave their faces the rest of the day, even through Pema bandaging Bolin's arm and Tenzin and Mako's lectures. Then after supper, the two snuck over to the pro-bending arena to search for helmets, already planning their next high flying adventure.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Defender

Probably some time after Book 4, not sure how long. Things get a little heated between Bolin and Opal after some unkind words from a stranger.

* * *

 _CRASH! SMASH! CLANG!_

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Sweetie, please calm down."

" _You're crazy!"_

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE? YOU FOUL-MOUTHED SON OF AN EELHOUND!"

"Come on, Sweetie, it's not that big of a deal. Let's just go. We'll find somewhere else to eat."

" _That's right! Go on, get lost!"_

"I'LL KICK YOU TO THE FIRE NATION AND BACK!"

Chairs and glasses rattled from erratic bending. Bolin wrapped his arms around Opal's waist and hastily carried her out of the restaurant, Opal all the while screaming every obscenity she could think of, along with some she just made up. It wasn't until they were a block away that Bolin put her back on her feet.

"Opal, please. What happened to your oath of non-aggression?"

"I'LL SHOW HIM AGGRESSION!"

"Please calm down!" Bolin rubbed her arms and crouched a little to see her face. "It's not that big a deal. It really isn't."

She pulled away and glared at him, her green eyes burning. "Of _course_ it's a big deal! No one should talk to you like that!"

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Opal, you just called him a million other things that were a lot worse than 'mud-for-brains street rat.'"

"Yeah, but he _actually deserved them!"_ she called back down the street before whirling on Bolin. "How could you just let him say those things about you!"

The earthbender shrugged. "Well, they're true. Or they were true."

Opal gaped at him. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey!" Bolin frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "You know they're true! You know about my past!"

Opal began pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, hands in the air. "I know, I know! I know what you had to do to survive. The triads, the cons, starving in alleys, I know all that!"

"Well, then you know it's all true!"

"No, not like that! He had no right to say those things to you. He called you a thief, and a liar, and a moocher! He treated you like trash! How'd he even recognize you were a street kid?"

"I don't know, maybe I conned him once? Although that would've been almost ten years ago…"

"I don't understand why you'd just let him say those things. Doesn't he realize that's not right? Doesn't he know what you've done for this city?"

"Well, so what?" Bolin threw up his hands in exasperation. "It's just some jerk in a restaurant!"

"He was a slime ball who wanted to hurt you! I won't stand around and let someone call you those things, no matter who it is! You're not a thief! You're not a liar! You're not a 'mud-for-brains street rat!'"

"No, Opal," he sighed, a sad smile on his lips. "I _was_ all those things. I was a thief. I stole things. I was a liar. I was never good at it, but I lied. I grew up on these streets. Well…" he looked around, "…maybe not _this_ street. But you know… streets in general."

"That's different, Bolin—"

"And I know I've never been to school. I make dumb decisions all the time. I've heard 'mud-for-brains' before, I know I'm not very smart-"

" _NO!"_ Bolin jumped in surprise at the forcefulness of her voice. "You will _not_ say that about yourself! I won't let you."

"Opal…"

"You're not stupid, Bolin! Just because you make mistakes doesn't mean you're stupid! Just stop, stop, _stop, stop!"_ Her eyes were blinking rapidly and turning red. "Don't _ever_ say that about yourself. You're better than that."

Bolin stood frozen as he watched his girlfriend desperately try to keep from unraveling. Slowly, he reached out and pulled her against his chest, wrapping her tightly in his arms, and she immediately fell into his embrace. Her tears refused to fall, but she clung to him like a life-preserver. They stood like that for a long time, Bolin streaking his fingers through Opal's hair as she buried her face in his shoulder, her frame trembling with wet hiccups.

"Wow, this really means a lot to you."

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I'm sorry I took you to that restaurant. It was supposed to be fancy and nice; I didn't know the people would be so mean. I can't stand hearing people say those things about you. They have no idea about who you are as a person, and I love you _so much_ , and I just can't…"

Bolin pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back as she struggled to calm herself.

When her hiccups finally died down, Bolin pulled back and smiled. "There, it's not so bad. And, well… I did appreciate you standing up for me. It's good to know you've got my back."

Opal wiped her eyes before standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Of course I do. And you've got mine."

"You bet I do! And to show you my gratitude, I will treat you to dinner tonight."

"But it was my turn to pay—"

"You can do it next time. This is my thanks. You can even pick the new place."

"Okay, if you're sure… I'm actually in the mood for dumplings now."

"Dumplings it is! This way, My Lady!" The two linked arms and headed down the street.

"Bolin, what would you have done if he had said something about me?"

"Oh, I would've decked him."

" _Bolin!_ What about aggression?"

"Hey, you took the oath, not me."

Opal rolled her eyes before she spotted a dark blue car parked around the corner from the restaurant. "Bolin, that's the jerk's car! I remember it from when the valet took it!"

"So it is."

"Want to egg his car?"

"Opal, my brother and your aunt are police officers. We really shouldn't do that."

"So?"

"…Okay, yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Opal has a filthy mouth when she's angry. You bet she picked it up from Su and Lin.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10 - My Biggest Fan (School AU)

This one's from last year's Bopal Week on tumblr. High School AU - Opal watches Bolin backstage during their school play and thinks about her feelings for the young actor.

* * *

It was the final night of the show. This year's school production of _Down in Republic City_ had brought a surprising turnout. Opal attributed that to Bolin, of course. This was his first high school production, but he had soared through the auditions with flying colors and had landed the lead role. With his status as a top athlete and his outgoing personality, it was no wonder why they had garnered a large crowd.

Opal rushed about backstage getting all the microphones and props ready as the lights dimmed. She held Bolin's mic tightly in her fist. He had been here earlier when they did mic check, but he asked her to hold on to it for him until the start of the show, saying he had something to take care of. Opal knew he shouldn't leave right before the show, but she said yes anyway. It was hard to say no when he pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. She was kicking herself for that now; they were about to start, and she still hadn't seen him.

Her headset beeped at her. "Opal, is everything set?" Asami asked from the sound booth.

"Well, uh, not quite…" Opal answered nervously.

"Why, what happened?"

"… Bolin's not here."

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE!"_ Mako's voice reverberated through her ear piece.

"Mako, please lower your voice," Asami asked.

"He said he'd be back in a little bit… but that was a while ago," the younger girl answered.

Opal could almost feel the headset itself heat up as Mako raged. As both the stage manager and Bolin's older brother, Opal wondered how he hadn't had a heart attack yet. Bolin was always doing something ridiculous like this.

"Mako, we have to start the show," Asami's voice echoed through the headset. "Bolin's not in the first scene, we still have a little bit of time."

" _Fine, fine,"_ Mako sighed. "I'll let Korra know. Opal, keep an eye out for him!"

"Roger that."

Her headset went silent, and director Varrick's voice echoed throughout the auditorium welcoming the audience. She took a deep breath and waited.

Five minutes later, the band had finished playing the overture, and Korra had stepped onstage to start the first scene. Bolin still hadn't arrived. Opal fiddled nervously with the mic. ' _Bo, you're running out of time!'_

Suddenly, a bulky shape rounded the dark corner from the hallway, and there he was, panting heavily and, thankfully, still in costume.

"Bolin! Thank goodness, where have you been!" Opal exclaimed while still trying to whisper. "Your brother is going to kill you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" His eyes were bright in the darkness, and his lips puckered in a sad pout.

"Turn around, you need your mic!" She whirled him around and clipped the mic pouch to his belt and started to thread the wire up through the back of his shirt. She was very thankful that is was so dark; otherwise she was sure he would've seen the growing blush on her cheeks. _'Don't think about how close you are, don't think about how close you are, don't think_ — _Dang it!'_

Opal pulled the mic out from Bolin's collar and carefully, _(oh no, her hands were shaking)_ taped it behind his ear. Straightening out his vest, he spun back around and gave her a big smile. After double-checking that everything was secure, she flicked the on switch on the mic pouch. _"Thank you!"_ he mouthed, knowing that if he spoke the audience would hear him. Their eyes met, and Opal swore Bolin could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

" _Bolin!"_ Both Bolin and Opal cringed at Mako's hiss as the older boy stormed over to them. _"You have ten seconds to get on stage!"_ Smoke was practically pouring out of his ears and nose, and even though Mako had kept his voice low, there was no mistaking the rage he could barely contain.

Opal grabbed Bolin's first prop, a briefcase, and shoved it into his hands. Turning on his heel with a wink, he sauntered on stage to join Korra. _**"Ah, good day, Madam!"**_ His jolly voice filled up the auditorium, and both Opal and Mako breathed a sigh of relief.

The night went on without many more hiccups. Korra stumbled over a rug, Wei almost broke a tea set backstage, and Wu pulled a stuffed badger out of his hat instead of a rabbit (this happened quite often during rehearsal, and no one knew where the badger had come from). Bolin, however, was on fire. Every cue, every line, he was always on point. Opal and Mako watch quietly backstage as Bolin and Korra had a hilarious scene where Korra chased Bolin around with a frying pan.

"He's doing really well tonight," Opal commented.

"Yeah, he is," replied Mako. They were silent for another moment before Mako's stern gaze softened. "This may not be my place to say, Opal, but… I'm really glad you were part of the crew this semester. Bolin was actually really nervous about this show since it's his first one. But then he met you, and you've been helping him prepare… well, I think he really enjoys your company. So, thanks for being there for him. It really means a lot to him."

Opal blushed as she remembered the past few weeks getting to know Bolin. They had met at auditions, and the muscly teen had been psyching himself up in the hallway before his line read. Opal stood off to the side and watched while trying not the giggle. When he finally noticed her peeking around the corner, he had flashed her an embarrassed yet adorable smile, his cheeks bright red as he was dragged into the audition room by Varrick.

When they met again at their first rehearsal, Opal was paired with Bolin to make sure all his props, costumes, and mic were all ready to go for each performance and rehearsal. They had bonded by telling each other stories during breaks, before, and after rehearsal. The best part was that they could be themselves around each other. Opal could always trust Bolin to be open minded and listen when she had something on her mind, and he could tell her about his insecurities without seeming weak. She loved listening to him practice his lines, and she would give him praise and critiques to help him improve. He would stay behind after the rest of the cast had gone home and kept her company as the crew cleaned up the equipment. He even lent her his strong muscles for all the heavy lifting of set pieces.

Opal loved to stand backstage in the dark and watch as Bolin lit up under the spotlight. He radiated confidence, and his smile was infectious. The stage was one of the only places that Bolin's over-the-top mannerisms and brilliant personality felt right at home and didn't get raised eyebrows or creased scowls in return. It was where he could really revel in his element. Opal loved every minute of it.

"Actually," Mako chuckled lightly, bringing Opal back from her thoughts, "he calls you his biggest fan."

Opal felt warmth spread throughout her whole body. Bolin really said that? She watched as Bolin and Korra danced across the stage. "I like to think so." She whispered it so softly she didn't think Mako had heard her. However, when she glanced at him, he was smirking at her, like he had just won some game.

Did she just… _Oh crap._ She'd just confessed her feelings for Bolin to his brother. She shuffled away in embarrassment while Mako tried not to laugh.

* * *

Opal sighed in relief as she started storing the props. The curtain had finally closed with a standing ovation, and the cast was out meeting their fans. Of course she had lots of fun during the making of the show, and everyone had done a great job, but it was exhausting, and she was glad to see a job well done. Having all her evenings free again was also a bonus.

She had really wanted to find Bolin at the end of the show and congratulate him on his performance, but he had been swamped by fans and relatives the minute he walked out of the auditorium. His grandmother had shoved a huge bouquet of flowers into his arms and was in tears about how her sweet grandson was so talented. For once Mako let down his guard to let their grandma and Uncle Chow take tons of pictures of them together. Opal wished she could join, but it was more important for Bolin to spend time with his family right now. Plus, Varrick had decided to steal the spotlight; he had made his way over to the family and shook everyone's hands. She could already hear him telling everyone who would listen, "We've got a future movie star on our hands! And don't forget who found him: _me!"_ She supposed they could catch up later.

After she had finally stuffed the last prop into the storage room (and still couldn't find where that badger had come from), she headed back to the mic box and the checklist station. Everyone was supposed to return the microphones at the end of the show, but she knew she'd have to track down people who had forgotten to give them back on Monday. She was _not_ looking forward to that one.

As she approached the desk, her eyes widened in surprise. Sitting on her clipboard was a single flower in a vase next to a neatly packed microphone. She grabbed the mic and searched for the number on the side. _002_ , Bolin's number. Quickly she shut the mic in the storage box and checked off that it had been returned before looking back at the flower.

It fascinated her. It was a panda lily, a very rare black and white flower. She almost didn't want to touch it; it was so beautiful. Hanging off the side of the vase was a tag with _"Opal"_ scrawled across the front. Her heart pounded in her chest as she opened the card.

 _To My Biggest Fan,_

 _I just wanted to say thanks for all your help during the play. I was nervous before I auditioned, but since I met you I've felt more confident in myself. You're so smart and pretty, and I love our conversations, and you're just awesome! I'm so glad to have met you, and I'm sad we won't be able to spend as much time together now that the show's over. So, Opal, how about dinner after the show? My treat! ;)_

 _Your Biggest Fan,_

 _Bolin_

Opal's cheeks were bright pink as she reread the note over and over again. There was a knock on the wall behind her. Bolin stood there, out of his costume and back in his normal clothes. Opal's jacket hung from his arm and a shy smile graced his face. "So what'dya say, Opal? Is it a date?"

Butterflies fluttered in Opal's stomach; she felt almost weightless and like she needed to be tethered to the ground. Finally her smile gleamed back at him as she held the vase firmly in her grasp. She practically skipped over to him as they linked arms. "It's a date."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11 - Come Dance With Me

Between books 3 & 4\. Opal's feeling homesick until Bolin asks her to dance. Bonus Kainora.

* * *

Opal listened to the waves crash upon the rocks as she wandered the garden paths of Air Temple Island. Training had been light today; she suspected that Tenzin and Bumi had gotten into another fight, and Tenzin was too frustrated to continue lessons. All the other airbenders had taken off for the day, either to meditate or explore the city. Opal found herself alone on an island of acolytes, who, while kind, usually kept to themselves and weren't the best company. She found conversations with them dull, and that's if they felt like talking at all. What was wrong with her, being lonely on an island full of people?

Looking out over the water, her mind drifted. She'd never seen so much water before; she wondered if her brothers would've liked to see the bay too. It was times like this that Opal really started to feel homesick. As welcoming as the airbenders and acolytes had been, it just wasn't the same as her metal domes, snowy mountain tops, and green valleys. She missed hearing Wing and Wei shout at each other from their Power Disc pit. She missed Huan's occasional rants about artistic integrity and individuality, only some of which she understood. She missed Baatar Jr. sneaking her the last cookie, and Captain Kuvira letting her out after curfew. She missed her father's warm smile and jovial laughter and her mother's words of reassurance. She missed her old bed and her old walls. She let out a sigh and rubbed at her eyes. No, no tears, not today.

Suddenly a soft melody caught her attention. She jerked up and looked around; who was playing music? Deciding to investigate, she followed the path through trees, the lofty notes dancing in her ears.

When she found the source, she couldn't help but smile. In the middle of the temple courtyard Bolin was standing across from Ikki, both of their arms up, circling each other to a pleasant tune from a radio. Mako stood nearby watching in amusement while Jinora, Kai, and Meelo sat on the steps, tiny Rohan nestled in Jinora's lap. Pabu and Pokie were curled up behind them for their naps.

"Now you take two steps left," Ikki was saying as Bolin mimicked her movements, "Spin right, then spin left again."

"No no no!" Jinora shook her head and stood up, plopping Rohan into a surprised Mako's arms, and took a stance next to Ikki. "It's spin left, _then_ spin right, and you move your arms up like this." She did the spins slowly while raising her arms up and down to simulate an air current.

"Butt out, Jinora! I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly you don't."

Ikki's cheeks turned red in anger. "Just because you've got tattoos now doesn't mean you know everything!"

"I know more than you."

Sensing things were about to get ugly, Bolin stepped between the two sisters. "Come on, guys! Dancing's supposed to be fun! No one needs to fight."

"But this is a traditional Air Nomad dance!" Jinora exclaimed. "It's important to learn all the steps correctly to carry on the culture—"

"Ah, come one, Jin! Lighten up a little," Kai shot her a mischievous smirk. Jinora's whole face turned pink, her new blue arrow standing out on her still-bald head. "Besides, Bolin's not even an airbender. Who cares?"

Bolin scowled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"What? Did I say it was a bad thing? No, of course not. I wasn't an airbender for most of my life; I turned out just fine." He failed to notice Jinora and the older boys staring at him with raised eyebrows.

The slow ballad finally ended and was replaced with a more upbeat number. Bolin perked up and started snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah, I love this song! Here, I'll show you a move I learned down by the wharf." He tapped his toes to the rhythm of the drums, then kicked his legs forward and backward, arms swinging from side to side to help him keep balance.

Mako rolled his eyes as Rohan started to chew the firebender's finger. "Bolin, you look ridiculous."

"Only because no one's doing it with me! Come on, guys, it's fun!"

Ikki enthusiastically joined in, arms swinging wildly. Jinora followed slowly and methodically, taking her time to memorize the steps. Kai rolled his eyes as he jumped up and grabbed Jinora's elbow.

"Come on, Jin, just feel it! Let the music flow through you!" He started copying Bolin's moves before he spun around and stomped on the ground.

"See, Kai's got it," Bolin smiled. "Just do your own thing! Have fun!"

Meelo, who had been ignoring them all in favor of playing with Pabu and Pokie's tails, leapt to his feet and airbended over to the group. "Wow, you all are terrible! Let ol' Meelo show you how it's done!" With that he broke into an odd barrage of jumps, jerks, and kicks that substituted for an actual dance.

"That's not dancing!" growled Ikki, and she proceeded to have a dance off with her brother. They looked like two balls of flailing limbs, but at least they were having fun.

Opal glanced back at Bolin and almost burst out laughing. He stood next to Mako, who was swaying lightly to the music, and held Rohan's tiny hand.

"Come on, Little Guy," the earthbender chuckled, "Show us some moves!" Rohan gurgled happily as he wrapped his little fingers around Bolin's large thumb and waved it back and forth. "Ah yes, we've finally found the true master. Teach us your ways, Majestic Prince!" Bolin gave a grand bow (or tried to since his thumb was still trapped). The baby just gurgled again and drooled. Bolin nodded. "Yes, good point."

Opal couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into hysterical giggles. Bolin whirled around and gave a blinding smile. "Opal!" He tugged himself away from the baby and sprinted to her. "Come dance with me!"

She didn't get a chance to answer; he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, feet moving to the beat. His hips swayed, his shoulders swiveled, his legs kicked out front and back again. That silly grin on his face was contagious, and soon she found herself smiling and laughing along with him as she matched his movements.

A blaring solo came through the speakers. Bolin took her hand in his and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her along, twirling around the courtyard in massive circles. Opal's hair bounced in her face as Bolin spun and wove between their friends. Ikki and Meelo were still at their dance off, although it'd turned into more of a wiggle contest; Kai and Jinora had taken each other's hands and were spinning in a circle, occasionally given a boost of speed by their airbending. Even Mako was getting into it, rocking and bouncing Rohan up and down on his hip. Rohan let out peals of laughter as he waved his arms with every bounce.

As the full band started up again with gusto, Bolin let go of Opal's waist and lifted her arm above their heads, twirling her around like a top. His brilliant smile flashed with every spin as the rest of the world blurred. She kicked out her heels, and she spun away while still holding Bolin's hand. He pulled her back into his chest with a strong tug, and Opal giggled when they bumped foreheads.

They whirled around faster and faster, his strong hands holding her tightly as she swung her legs in the air. Their laughter blocked out the radio, but they didn't care. Her feet touched the ground again, and they continued around as the song roared its final notes.

Suddenly a hand was at her back, and the world tilted as Bolin dipped her over his knee. She was disoriented for a second before she realized just how close his face was to hers. They were both panting and covered in sweat, and _wow_ , he had the greenest eyes…

"You two do know the song is over, right?"

They froze, reality coming back to them. Mako stood over them, tapping his toe with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Rohan blinked at them curiously and chewed his fist. Kai was struggling not to laugh while Jinora and Ikki looked about ready to burst in excitement. Meelo stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Bolin immediately stood back up and set Opal on her feet, brushing off some dust from her pant legs. "Sorry about that. I got carried away there. I've always wanted to do that."

Opal cleared her throat and rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. "No, it's fine. That was fun!" She grinned as she bumped him with her hip. "I didn't know you could dance."

The earthbender rubbed his neck; his cheeks burned pink. "Well, I can't really. I just copied what I've seen street performers do. I can't do anything fancy."

"Well, maybe next time I could show you some moves," Opal smiled. "My mom does teach dance, you know."

The adoring sparkle in his eyes made her heart melt. "Really? Next time? Yes! Yes, I'd love that!"

" _Kids! Dinner time!"_ Pema's voice called.

The air kids all jumped for joy as their tummies growled. Ikki and Meelo each made an air scooter and zipped off towards the temple. Jinora pulled Kai along by the wrist with Mako following behind; Rohan starting to make anxious noises at his mother's call.

Bolin grinned as he took both her hands. "Come eat dinner with us! You always eat with the airbenders and acolytes, but there are hardly any here. Pema won't mind. Please?"

Opal couldn't say no to that face. "Okay, if you're sure she won't mind."

"Of course not! She loves company, and we always have extra food. Let's go!" He pulled her after his brother, and the two of them started up the courtyard steps, Pabu and Pokie chasing after them.

The warmth of Bolin's hand in hers made her heart thump in her chest, and his musical laughter seemed to brighten the world around them. The thought of listening to that laughter every day crossed her mind, and she couldn't hide her smile.

Yes, she still yearned for Zaofu, but in that moment, standing next to him, she felt right at home.

* * *

(By the way, I'm in love with the idea of Paternal/Uncle/Babysitter Mako. He's very good with babies.)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12 - Run Through

This one's on the longer side. A sudden attack leaves Bolin in the hospital and Opal shaken. Warning for blood.

* * *

 _Crash! Crunch! Screeeeech!_

" _Surrender! You're outnumbered! The Earth Empire is defeated! Come out peacefully!"_

" _Never!"_

" _Bring, back the Great Uniter!"_

 _Crunch! Groooooaaaan!_

 _Clang Clang!_

" _Please, stand down! You don't have to do this!"_

" _TRAITOR!"_

 _CLANG! CRASH! BOOM CLANG!_

" _Opal!"_

 _Crunch!_

" _All hail the Great Uniter."_

 _Shlunk!_

" _ **BOLIN!"**_

* * *

Bolin jerked awake as the voices faded away and were replaced with a steady beeping. He blinked open his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Why had he fallen asleep somewhere that wasn't his apartment or Air Temple Island? Actually, he didn't remember falling asleep at all. And… was this a hospital?

"B-Bolin?"

It took a second for him to respond; he felt so sluggish and sore. Rolling his head to the side, he came face to face with a startled Opal. Her eyes were red and puffy with tear tracks down her cheeks. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and she was wearing her casual yellow and orange dress. That was odd; wasn't she wearing her wing suit? All he knew for sure was that she needed a hug.

"Opal!" he called with a smile. He tried to sit up and reach for her, but a white hot pain erupted in his stomach. He let out a cry and fell back in bed.

"Bolin, no!" Opal jumped from her chair and held down his shoulders. "Stay down, you're going to hurt yourself again!"

He did as he was told, taking deep breaths to calm down, but each one was a strain. When the pain eventually died down to a dull ache, he opened his eyes and watched Opal brush his hair from his face. "You've been crying," he said.

Opal sighed and laid her head on his arm. Her skin was soft and warm against his. "I was so worried about you. I thought I was gonna lose you." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Bolin reached his forearm up behind her and tried to pet her. That was difficult since his bicep was now her pillow, but he was just able to graze the top of her head. She was shaking so hard; he must have really scared her. "What happened to me, Ope? Why are we in a hospital?"

Opal sat up. "You don't remember?" She pulled down his blanket, and he was shocked to see his chest and stomach tightly wrapped in gauze. Bolin blinked in surprise as his memory slowly came back to him.

He and Opal had joined a volunteer group that was helping the police collect goods from Republic City's ruins. There were still a lot of citizens left homeless after Kuvira's attack, and they were in great need of supplies. The RCPD had been sending volunteer groups of civilians along with selected earthbenders and officers to help retrieve anything salvageable from the destruction, as well as return anything valuable to its owners.

The pair had been assigned to Mako's group; Opal and the civilians scavenged as Bolin and the other earthbenders lifted and moved rubble. They made good progress; a good portion of the street was cleared early, and they'd found a couple gallon jugs of water, as well as some photos and jewelry that they could return. Everything was going really well.

That's when the soldiers ambushed them.

It turned out not all of the Earth Empire's soldiers surrendered when Kuvira did, and a small group had been hiding out in the ruined downtown waiting for the time to strike.

The volunteers screamed in terror as a swarm of mech suits chased them down the street. Mako immediately took charge in herding the civilians to safety. "Bolin!" he called. "We need some cover!"

"On it!" Bolin rushed forward and slammed his fists into the ground, the pavement erupting in a wave of molten earth. He pushed and pushed, and soon there was a lava moat separating the soldiers from the escaping volunteers. It was too wide for the suits to jump across, and it gave the officers a greater chance of dodging their flamethrowers and tasers.

More soldiers crawled over rubble and started shucking boulders at them. Bolin and the officers knocked them away while Opal started up a large tent of air to protect them. Soon enough dozens more officers, along with Mako and Lin, came around the corner, cables and bending at the ready. Lin pulled out a megaphone and shouted, _"This is Chief Beifong of the Republic City Police Department! The United Forces are on their way! Please stand down!"_

" _Release the Great Uniter!"_ one soldier called back. He threw a chunk of metal across the moat, but it was deflected by a cop.

" _Surrender!"_ Lin roared. _"You're outnumbered! The Earth Empire is defeated! Come out peacefully!"_

" _Never!"_ a soldier on top of the rubble cried out.

" _Bring back the Great Uniter!"_ the rest of the soldiers cheered, the buildings shaking from their bending.

The groan of metal reverberated in the air as half a dozen metalbending soldiers lifted up a large sheet of scrap metal and dropped it across the moat with a heavy _**KATHOOM!**_ Lava splashed in the air, but Bolin thrust his hands forward and solidified the wave that came right at them. The soldiers bellowed as they rushed across the moat. The police met them head on, cables, cement, water, electricity, and fire all flying through the air.

While the officers fought the soldiers one on one, Bolin focused on the mech suits. The ground quaked under his boots as the ripples knocked mechs over like dominos. Molten pools opened underneath them, the suits sinking up to their knees. Soldiers climbed out in fear and were immediately trapped in rocky prisons. He grabbed a few rocks and spun them into a lava disc. He sliced through the suits arms; flamethrowers and tasers fell to the ground, useless.

As the battle wore on, Bolin kept an eye out for Mako and Opal. While his brother had recovered from the battle with Kuvira and could firebend again, lightningbending and redirection were still too dangerous. Luckily, Mako was fighting a normal earthbender; he could take care of himself. Now where was Opal?

A gust of air blew at his neck as surprised shouts hit his ears. Over his shoulder Opal was throwing soldiers off their feet as the cops caught them in metal cables and ice rings. She shot him a grin when she got the chance. "I got your back, Bolin!"

"Thank you, Sweetie!" he answered as he pushed back another suit.

It didn't seem like the Earth Empire soldiers had much of a leader and were steadily beaten back. Without Kuvira, they were a disorganized mess. Bolin allowed himself a smirk. Crisis averted.

"Well, well, well. Bolin the Lavabender."

He froze in shock. He knew that voice. Standing before him in his Empire uniform was Huang.

Huang had joined the army around the same time Bolin had. He was a young man a few years older than Bolin, a recruit from Omashu, and a talented metalbender. A shining star that quickly rose through the ranks under Kuvira's tutelage. The two men talked often during their first year in the army, admiring each other's martial skills and sharing stories of life in poverty. Huang had been snarky and mischievous, but had ultimately wanted to help his country. He'd looked up to Kuvira as Bolin had, but while Bolin sometimes wished Kuvira would tone things down, Huang seemed to revel in everything she said, taking some of her ideologies a little too close to heart. They had been sent their separate ways after the first year, and Bolin had only seen him in passing until he deserted in Zaofu. Now the two old comrades stared each other down, the air thick with tension.

"Huang," Bolin started cautiously. "Why are you guys doing this? The Empire surrendered."

" _Surrendered? Ha!"_ Huang chuckled. "We do not _surrender;_ we are the Empire! We are steadfast and strong like the earth. We will never bow down to the likes of the Republic."

"But Kuvira—"

"Kuvira would _never_ surrender! The Avatar, she must have done something to her. We demand she be released!"

"Kuvira _did_ surrender. I saw her," insisted Bolin. "She came peacefully, and she's waiting for her trial."

Huang glared at him with eyes so murderous Bolin almost took a step back. "I heard about what happened to you, Bolin. The great lavabender, the mover star, chose the Avatar over our Great Uniter. They said you got blown up by that idiot Varrick, but I knew you were alive after I heard about lava at one of the district gates. And here you are, standing before me as a traitor."

"Huang…" Bolin's throat constricted. "You had to have realized that what Kuvira was doing was wrong. We may have started with good intentions, and we did help people, but what about the camps? Invading the Republic? She was out of control; she was hurting people—"

" _The Empire will rise!"_ shouted Huang, his voice cracking. "She was making the country great again! You're just too soft to see it through. You've always been soft."

"This isn't right, Huang."

"You betrayed our Great Uniter! For all we stand for!" He thrust his arm out to the side, and his metal armor morphed into a long blade.

Bolin shifted as he brought up a rock and molded it to his arm, his lava disc at the ready. "Huang, I won't ask you again." His jaw set, eyes dark, his voice serious and even. "Please, stand down! You don't have to do this!"

" _TRAITOR!"_

Huang leapt forward with a slash, but Bolin held up his makeshift rock shield and blocked. The lava disc came down, forcing the metalbender backwards. He lunged again, this time glancing his blade off the disc, sparks flying. Bolin pushed towards him, swinging his rock shield like a club, and clipped the metalbender's shoulder. Huang let out a battle cry as he struck again, landing another blow to the shield.

They continued their strikes with lightning reflexes. They met each other blow for blow, equal in both speed and strength. Bolin used his lava disc to force Huang backwards. He really didn't want to actually hurt his old comrade, but he knew he'd have to if things didn't stop soon.

"Huang, stop! I'm not trying to kill you!" Bolin cried.

Huang's grin was so creepy a shiver went down Bolin's spine. "Really? Wish I could say the same."

Bolin slammed his boot down, splitting the earth and bringing forth a wave of lava. Huang quickly dodged as Bolin jumped after him. The lava disc came within inches of Huang's head, but he ducked and brought up some rocks of his own. They pelted Bolin's shield with bruising force; he knew his arm was going to sting later. The onslaught cracked his shield and wore it away, but he wasn't giving up yet. With a twirl of his wrist, the broken pieces added themselves to his lava disc, and he launched it at Huang. The soldier just dodged a fatal blow, but it grazed his side. The uniform caught fire as Huang screamed.

He doused the flames with his glove, but it was clear he was in pain, and that Bolin could, and would, defeat him. The two stared at each other, panting as sweat poured down their necks and backs. This would be over soon.

Huang straightened up before his eyes flickered for just a second. "Hey, Bolin. You said your girlfriend was an airbender, right?"

What? Why did Huang care about who he was date— _oh no._ He remembered exactly who was fighting behind him.

Huang shot a metal shard from his armor towards Opal, who had her hands full with another soldier and her back turned.

Bolin had never moved so fast. _"Opal!"_ Bolin shouted in warning as he threw his lava disc with all his might towards the shard. The disc solidified as it flew, and they collided in midair. The metal splintered and crunched into a ball while the rock exploded, pebbles raining down on Opal as she knocked away her opponent. She was safe.

Bolin was not. Without his weapon or focus, Huang closed in on him. His voice was suddenly in Bolin's ear.

" _All hail the Great Uniter."_

 _ **Shlunk!**_

The pain was indescribable. The metal pierced through his stomach and out his back. He wanted to scream, but all that came out was a groan and a choked gurgle. He could taste blood in his mouth; he felt it soak his clothes and drip to the pavement. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he was aware of was Huang's cold eyes staring into his own as the blade was pulled free. Bolin collapsed into the growing puddle. His brain went numb, and his fingers and toes were cold. The world became muffled; someone was shouting, but he couldn't tell who. He couldn't move his head; all he saw was the sky.

Was he dying? It was so surreal. He wondered if this was how his parents felt when they died.

The world was slowly fading out and growing black around the edges. Suddenly there was bright green above him and a warm face. Was that Opal? Her mouth was moving like she was shouting, and she looked terrified. He desperately wanted to answer her, but he couldn't make any noise. He faintly heard more shouting from a much deeper voice. Mako? No, Mako couldn't see him like this; he'd be destroyed. _Please, Opal, don't let him see._ Opal? Where'd she go? Everything was so blurry and dark. Then sleep took him.

* * *

Opal watched Bolin as he stared at the ceiling. She could tell he was slowly putting the pieces of his memory together through the haze of drugs the nurses had given him. She would be patient and wait for him, but a small part of her wished he wouldn't remember. She couldn't imagine how much pain he was in; why couldn't they all forget this horrible day ever happened.

When he finally came back to himself, he shut his eyes and started to shiver. Opal quickly pulled up the blankets and wrapped his hand in hers. Her thumb gently rubbed the tops of his knuckles, silently saying to him, _"You're here. I'm here. We're both here. We're okay."_ She reached and played with his hair while leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time. Bolin's breath hitched every once in a while in pain, but Opal's soft touch and calming whispers brought him peace, or at least she hoped.

Opal was shaken herself, but she had to be strong now that Bolin was awake. The same images ran through her mind over and over again, the eternity of the day passing in seconds. She remembered the battle vividly; she'd been blowing soldiers off their feet with precise airstrikes when she heard Bolin scream her name. A loud _CRUNCH_ sounded in her ear, and debris rained in her hair.

She turned to answer him, but her breath caught in her throat as the glint of a metal blade disappeared into Bolin's body and came out the other side. The world froze with Bolin making excruciating choking noises and the strange soldier standing there with a cold grin of sick satisfaction. Opal was paralyzed. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, even though very fiber of her being told her to do _something, anything_. Finally the soldier pulled out this sword with a sickening _schlick_ , and Bolin crumpled to the ground.

" _ **BOLIN!"**_ she finally screamed. The soldier looked up at her, and she snapped. With a burst of air, she closed the distance between them in a second. Wind spiraled around her fist as she pulled it back and then let loose. The soldier took the air blast to the gut and was thrown across the pavement straight into a crumbled wall. He collapsed in a heap; she didn't know if he was alive or not, but he was down for the count.

She fell to her knees as she pulled Bolin into her lap. "Bolin! Bolin, can you hear me? Please stay awake! Don't do this!" His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, and the blood trickling from his mouth was in stark contrast to his now ghostly white skin. His chest struggled to rise, and his jacket was completely soaked in red. She had nothing to soak up the blood, so she pressed her hand to the wound to give it pressure. _"Please, someone help!"_

" _Bolin! Bolin! Get up!"_ She could hear Mako in hysterics over her shoulder. She glanced over, and there were at least four officers holding him back from running to his brother.

Two waterbending officers hurried over and applied water to Bolin's stomach. Lin was suddenly at Opal's side pulling her to her feet and leading her away.

"Aunt Lin, he's dying! I can't lose him! _I can't lose him!"_ she cried as tears filled her eyes.

"Calm down, kid." Lin's voice was smooth and steady from years on the beat. "We're doing what we can. The United Forces are already here." Opal suddenly noticed the United Forces officers in their multicolored uniforms helping the police round up the last of the Empire soldiers. When had they arrived? A large group was now around Bolin, a stretcher in tow and lots of water bottles at the ready.

She looked over at Mako again, who had collapsed to his knees as he stared at his brother. His fellow officers tried to talk to him and offer reassurance, but Mako ignored them. His eyes were wide and desperate, his skin pale and his shoulders shaking. Opal wondered if Bolin's body wasn't the only one he was seeing right now.

Soon they had Bolin strapped to the stretcher and herded him over to one of their trucks. The terrain here was too much for an ambulance, so they had to make due with their military vehicles.

"Mako, Opal, you go with them," Lin said. "I'll meet you both at the hospital after we clean up this mess." Mako didn't need telling twice, and he was immediately in the back of the truck with his brother. As Opal followed, she caught a glimpse of the UF officers checking on the downed soldier. She hoped he was dead; in her right mind she would've scolded herself for even thinking such a thing, but at the moment she only cared about Bolin. She climbed in the truck and they took off down the road.

Waterbenders were constantly healing him throughout the trip to the hospital, but Opal couldn't tell if they were actually helping. There wasn't enough room for her to sit up front and hold his hand, so she held Mako's instead. He nodded his thanks to her; he looked more scared right now than she'd ever seen him. They let themselves be comforted by each other's presence as they watched Bolin hang by a thread.

Everything became a blur once they arrived at the hospital. Bolin was whisked away into surgery; his injury was too much for normal waterbending to fix. Mako and Opal were left pacing in the waiting room, and minutes turned to hours. Lin eventually arrived, and her rundown of the situation with the soldiers was enough to distract Mako for a while. If he had paced any longer they both would've gone insane.

"Opal, maybe you should go home and change," Lin said gently. "You can stop at the boys' apartment too and pick up some clothes for them."

Opal was about to protest because she was _not_ going to leave her boyfriend to die here, but then she actually noticed why Lin had suggested that. Her hands and wing suit were covered in his blood, and she noticed everyone else in the lobby was giving her a wide berth. She reluctantly agreed.

She changed on Air Temple Island into a casual yellow and orange dress and flew her glider to the boys apartment. Pabu greeted her excitedly, and she almost burst into tears thinking Bolin may not come home to him. She fed Pabu and snuck him a few extra treats just as Bolin would have, grabbed some clothes from the boys' bedrooms, and left for the hospital.

Mako was no longer in the waiting room when she got back, but Lin was. "He's out of surgery," her aunt said. "He's going to be okay." Opal felt her knees go weak with relief. Lin gave her directions to Bolin's room, and she raced through the stark white halls.

When she arrived, Bolin was asleep in bed, hair messy and blood washed away, with his brother vigil in a chair at his side. Mako excused himself to change out of his uniform, which Opal was secretly thankful for. Now she could be alone with Bolin and let herself break down, the tears she held back for so long finally free. Now he was here, awake and healing, and she had entered this odd state of relief that left her exhausted. She wanted them to stay like this and just find peace with each other.

They were quiet for a long time, long enough that Opal thought Bolin had fallen asleep, when his body started to shake. She immediately sat up to see what was wrong; Bolin had tears in his eyes and his lips pressed in a thin line. "Bolin? Bolin, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?"

Bolin jerked his head 'no' before his lips parted. "I'm sorry." His words were slurred from the painkillers.

Now Opal was confused. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

He took a shuddered breath before looking up at her with the most sorrowful expression. "For everything. I am a traitor. I betrayed you and Mako and Republic City, and then I betrayed Kuvira, and I can't believe I was a part of that mess."

"No! No, Bolin!" She took his face in her hands. "We're not going down that path again. I've already forgiven you. Everyone you love has already forgiven you. We've been through this before. Don't let those soldiers get in your head again. Okay?"

He nodded, his lip stuck out in a sad pout. "I'm still sorry. I made you worry again. I hate making you worry."

Opal sighed and squeezed his hand. "Bolin, you don't need to be sorry for anything. All that matters right now is that you're alive. That's enough for me." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which he quickly returned. "But just for the record, I don't want winding up in hospitals to become a habit for you, understand?"

Bolin nodded with a chuckle. "I understand."

"Good." Familiar voices drifted from beyond the door. "It sounds like your brother's outside. Want to see him?"

He immediately brightened up and nodded. "Yes, please!"

After giving him one last kiss, Opal opened the door and saw Mako talking with Lin down the hall. "Mako! Bolin's awake; he wants to see you."

Mako's eyes widened in excitement as he rushed past her into the room. "Bolin!" he cried, and when Opal turned back to look inside, Mako had collapsed into Bolin's arms, both of their bodies trembling. Bolin let out tearful sobs, his emotions running high from the drugs, and his brother whispered reassurances in his ear. "It's okay, Bo. Just let it out. You're okay." Opal quietly shut the door to give them some privacy.

Lin came up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How're you doing, kid?"

Opal let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know. Better I guess. If he's okay, I'll be okay."

"The United Forces got the guy who stabbed him. You did a real number on him."

Opal bit her lip before asking, "Is… Is he…"

"He's alive," Lin answered. "He's being patched up, and he'll face trial with the rest of them for attacking civilians."

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I… I…" She ran her hand through her hair. "Aunt Lin, does it get any easier to deal with… well, this? Having the people you love in danger?"

Lin took a deep breath and sighed, giving Opal's shoulder a squeeze. "No."

Silence hung in the air a moment before Opal buried her face in her hands, choked sobs muffled by her fingers. Lin said nothing. Instead she pulled Opal's head into the crook of her neck and held her with one arm. They stood alone in that hallway for a long time as Opal wept, wishing never to repeat this nightmare.

* * *

I'm sorry! But he's okay now, don't worry. He'll be fine.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13 - Soup and Tea

Opal has come down with the flu, so Bolin tries to make her feel better.

* * *

Bolin grimaced at the sounds of sickness echoing through the Air Temple. His heart thudded in his chest as he hurried down the halls of the girls' dormitory. When he spotted Opal's door, he broke into a sprint and almost crashed through it.

He found Opal wrapped in blankets, head dipped in a bucket as she threw up her breakfast. Pema sat beside her on the floor with a washcloth. The older woman looked up when he came through the door and immediately rushed towards him. "Bolin! You shouldn't be here; you'll get sick too!"

Bolin shook his head defiantly. "But Opal! She needs help! What if she—"

"Bolin, it's just the flu." Pema pat his arm as she lead him out of the room. "Opal's a strong and healthy woman. She'll be back on her feet in a day or two, I promise."

"B-But Opal…" he moaned miserably. He stared at his girlfriend like she'd disappear in an instant.

Opal did look awful. She was shivering under her layers of blankets. Her face was pale and shallow, her cheeks flushed; sweat plastered her hair to her forehead. Her eyes were lacking their usual brightness as she looked up at him. "It's okay, Bolin. You can go. I'll be fi—" She didn't finish; she just threw up in the bucket again.

Pema pushed him out the door. "Bolin, everything will be okay. I was sick last week, so I can take care of her now. We don't want you to catch it."

With a sigh of resignation, he nodded and waved into the room. "Okay. Feel better soon, Opal!" The sounds of puke answered him, and Pema shut the door.

Bolin stuck out his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stand the thought of Opal sick in bed, especially after seeing her; she looked dreadful. 'Everything will be okay,' he reasoned with himself. 'Pema's got this all taken care of. Opal will be just fine in a few days.'

But Bolin knew better than anyone that anything could happen in 'a few days.' "No, Bolin," he whispered to himself. "She'll be okay. She'll…" He had to do something. He had to find a way to help. He quickly left the temple and headed towards the docks.

* * *

Bolin was too busy in the kitchen to notice when Mako came home. There were pots and pans, silverware, and pieces of food scattered all across the counters and stove. Pabu was on the floor jumping up to catch any spare crumbs his human happened to drop.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" Mako asked. His eyes were wide at the state of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Mako!" his little brother answered brightly. "I'm making some 'get well' food for Opal."

"Opal's sick too? That's over half of Air Temple Island in the last week. That must be some flu bug. How's she holding up?"

"Pema said she'll be fine, but she looked awful. That's why I'm making all this stuff for her."

"That's really thoughtful of you. You'll clean up the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bolin waved him off as he tasted a spoonful of soup.

Mako sat on the couch with a newspaper. "Don't stay too long, though. I don't want you getting sick either."

"I'll be fine. It's Opal I'm worried about." About fifteen minutes later he had a basket of goodies all set. "Okay, I'll be back later. Feed Pabu for me!"

"Remember to wash your hands! And maybe wear a mask—" Too late, Bolin was already out the door and long gone.

Mako let out a frustrated sigh. "Why does he never listen?" He turned around and looked in the kitchen. Bolin's mess was right where he left it. He glanced at Pabu, who was chewing on a wooden spoon, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with him, Pabu?"

* * *

Bolin made sure to be extra quiet as he headed to Opal's room. He didn't want to be caught and thrown out before he gave her his gift. Finally, he made it to her closed door and gave a soft knock, in case she was asleep.

" _Come innnnn…"_ Her voice was quiet and slurred.

He threw open the door and presented his basket. "Behold! I come bearing gifts!"

Opal sat up in bed. She looked like a sick caterpillar wrapped in her blankets. "Bolin? What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I have gifts!"

"But you're going to get sick!"

"Don't worry about me. I am here to take care of you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do! I'm your boyfriend; I'm here for you whenever you need me, and right now, you need me. Now, how are you feeling?"

" _Ugh…_ "

"I thought so." He pulled out a simple bouquet from the basket. "For you, My Lady."

Opal let a small smile slip at the bright yellow, orange, and pink flowers. "Thank you, Bo. They're beautiful. They're also the first thing I've smelled in two days that hasn't made me gag."

Bolin put the flowers in the vase on Opal's window sill. "There you go; that'll brighten up this place." He grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it up to her bed. "I've got all sorts of things for you in here," he said, taking a seat. "I assume you've got medicine already, but I made you this!" He pulled out a little plastic bag and plopped it in Opal's palms.

It was a cupcake decorated with yellow frosting and the words "GET WELL SOON" scrunched up in green. Opal gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Bolin, this is really sweet of you, but I can't eat this. I'll just throw it back up."

"I figured that. So think of it as motivation. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can eat that cupcake." He placed the pastry on her bedside table and took out two thermoses and a bag of crackers. "But you can eat these now! I made you some miso soup! It'll make you feel a lot better."

Opal tried to open the thermos, but her muscles were weak from fever. She tried over and over, growing more and more frustrated before she finally let out a huff and shoved it into Bolin's hands.

He popped the lid off with ease. "It's okay to ask for help when you're sick, you know." She just stuck out her lip in a pout.

He offered her a spoon, but she only kept her grip for a few seconds before it fell in her lap. She glared at the stupid object as Bolin took it back. Soon he was feeding her soup and crackers like a baby sparrowkeet, much to Opal's chagrin. Silence reigned until Opal finally shook her head. "Can't eat anymore," she mumbled.

Bolin screwed the cap back on. "Was it okay?" he asked nervously.

Opal was still grumpy, but she nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

He smiled. "I added ginger to it! Ginger's supposed to help your stomach."

She nodded again. "I tasted it. I wondered what that was."

"I remember on the streets, if one of us was feeling sick, Mako would go find us some ginger roots to suck on. It usually helped."

Opal noticed the other thermos. "Is that more soup?"

"What? Oh, no, this is tea."

"I'd… I'd like some tea."

Bolin unscrewed the cap and gave her the thermos. The tea was still warm as Opal brought it to her lips. She took a sip and blinked in surprise. "Is that mint?"

"Yup! I don't know if mint actually does anything for you health wise, but it does help freshen your breath." The two chuckled. "My mom used to put mint in our tea to make us feel better. At least I think she did. That's what Mako says, anyway."

Opal was quiet before taking another sip. "It's good. I like it."

Bolin's smile stretched wide across his cheeks. "Really? You do?"

She nodded. "I do. It's refreshing. You should make me mint tea all the time."

"You got it! Note to self: Opal likes mint tea." She just rolled her eyes as she continued to sip from the thermos.

When she couldn't drink anymore, Bolin closed up the thermos and set both on the side table. "You can keep those. They may be cold later, but maybe Pema will heat them up for you."

Opal sunk back into her pillows and blankets with a moan. Bolin sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her shoulder. "Still feeling bad?"

Opal nodded. "Not as bad as before, but still queazy. And I'm so tired."

He scooted over and wrapped an arm around her, and she lay her head on his chest. "Then you just rest."

She snuggled up to him and sighed sleepily. "You're comfy."

"Glad I can be of service," he chuckled.

They sat like that for a long time, Bolin occasionally dabbing at her forehead with the washcloth left by Pema.

"Bolin?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

He blinked in surprise. "You actually _want_ me to sing?"

Opal yawned and dug her head into his side. "Mom used to sing to us when my brothers and I were sick. But she's not here. Can you sing for me?"

Bolin rubbed his chin in thought. "How about, 'The Girls of Ba Sing Se?'"

Opal glared at him. "You're going to sing your sick girlfriend a song about kissing other women?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He thought some more. He considered breaking into a verse of "Secret Tunnel," but quickly thought better of it. Did he know any songs that weren't loud and crazy or depressing? Well… maybe one. Memories of warm hugs, smiling tangerine eyes, and a voice like wind chimes drifted through his mind, which were then replaced with the shaky voice of a young Mako and a cardboard box. "Okay, I got one." He took a deep breath and sang softly.

" _Sweet little turtle duck,_

 _Feathers brown and gold._

 _Swimming circles in the pond_

 _As the day grows old._

 _Quack! Quack! Splish! Splash!_

 _Playing in the sun._

 _Swimming down the stream_

 _When the day is done._

 _Swim little turtle duck,_

 _Go find your family._

 _I'll be by the shore_

 _When you return to me."_

Opal smiled as her eyes drooped. "That was cute. Is it Fire Nation?"

"… I'll say yes."

"Can you sing it again?"

"Sure." So Bolin sang the lullaby again.

"You have a nice voice," Opal said sleepily.

Bolin's chest rumbled as he chuckled. "You're the first person to tell me that." So he sang again and again until Opal fell asleep. He didn't dare move and waken her. Instead he dabbed at her forehead with the washcloth and continued to hum softly long into the afternoon.

* * *

Just as Pema predicted, within two days Opal was back on her feet, uneasy, but well on the mend.

Also, a week later, just as _everyone_ had predicted, Bolin fell victim to the flu bug. He spent three days ill in bed between crazy fever dreams and bouts of vomiting in a bucket (with the occasional "I told you so," from Mako as he rubbed circles on his brother's back.)

When he became coherent again in the afternoon of the second day, he spied a baggy on his bedside table. Inside was a cupcake with green frosting and a big smiley face drawn in pink.

He would later remember the taste of miso soup with ginger, the freshness of mint tea, and soft, delicate fingers combing his hair from his face. He also remembered Opal's soft voice as Mako taught her the words to their lullaby.

" _Sweet little turtle duck_

 _Feathers brown and gold._

 _Swimming circles in the pond._

 _As the day grows old._

 _Quack! Quack! Splish! Splash!_

 _Playing in the sun._

 _Swimming down the stream_

 _When the day is done._

 _Swim little turtle duck,_

 _Go find you family._

 _I'll be by the shore_

 _When you return to me."_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14 - Those Three Words

Takes place during Day of the Colossus/The Last Stand. Opal watches Bolin go off to battle, but she needs to tell him those three special words.

* * *

"No, Opal. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm going!" Opal exclaimed. "You guys need more airbenders. I want to help!"

"That was a really bad fall you took. I was so worried about you." Bolin's eyes were large and bright in the dimly lit hallway of Future Industries.

"I'm fine, Bolin. I'm completely fine." Her obnoxious headache protested, but she ignored it. "I'm not going to sit around here while Kuvira destroys the city. I'm not going to let her hurt my friends anymore!"

"Well I'm not going to let her hurt _you_ anymore!" He was so serious, his eyebrows furrowed just so and his jaw clenched. Opal was startled. "She already shot you out of the sky once. I won't let it happen again."

Opal grimaced, remembering what had happened not even an hour ago. Her vision had been blinded in purple as Kuvira fired her spirit weapon. There was falling, pain, and darkness. She remembered briefly waking up on the ground, Bolin calling her name, and his brilliant green eyes widened in concern and fear. He scooped her up in his arms, and when she woke up again, he was carrying her through the doors of Future Industries.

She opened her mouth to offer a retort but was stopped by her mother's voice. "Listen to him, Opal," Suyin said as she came up behind them. "You got hurt once already, and we need to be at 100% to take down that suit. We need you to stay here."

Opal glanced between the two of them, Bolin with a worried frown and Suyin looking stern and hard as metal. Finally she threw her hands in the air. _"Fine!_ I'll stay here!" She shoved her way past her mother as she fought the tears in her eyes. She hated being here, she hated being treated like she was as fragile as paper while her family and boyfriend were off to get themselves killed.

Her resolve didn't last long. After she cooled down, she went right back to pleading to go. She begged her mother, Lin, even Tenzin, but they all agreed she should stay and recover. It was an intense struggle to keep her face straight as she hugged her aunt, mother, and brothers as they prepared to leave.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," said Su, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I still think I can help," Opal tried one last time, even though she knew at this point it was futile.

"No, you're still injured," answered Lin. She was firm and assertive. The look in her eyes told Opal there was no more room for debate. "We don't want you passing out in the middle of battle. If you think you're well enough to do something, help the other airbenders here who can't fight."

The airbenders from the last attack were spread out in a few rooms. Some were raring to go again, but others had sprains and broken bones and couldn't fight. She glanced over into the next room where Kai and Ryu were running around with bandages to at least a dozen airbenders lying in chairs and on desks. She was needed here.

"Okay. Be safe." With one final goodbye, her family left through the tower's big double doors.

She watched as the able-bodied airbenders headed out with Tenzin and his children. She saw Korra and Mako, and— _oh please, no_ — Bolin following behind them. Her chest and throat tightened at the thought of him going off to face Kuvira again without her. She knew from the briefing in Asami's workroom that Bolin and Mako had one of the more dangerous missions: turn off the spirit vine core that powered the suit. Baatar Jr. said it was a matter of pulling switches, but she knew it wouldn't be so easy. If anything went wrong… well, they had already seen what would happen.

Opal ducked into a room as she saw Bolin glance around anxiously. She knew he was looking for her, and hiding from him broke her heart. Biting her lip she peaked around the door; he looked so sad when he didn't see her. She wanted to run over and grab him, but she knew that if she tried to see him off, she'd never let go. Looking visibly deflated, he finally headed out the door with Mako and Korra.

'He's going to come back,' she told herself. 'He's like a boomerang; he always makes his way back.' But in her head the purple light flashed over and over again. It had come so close to taking him so many times in the past two days alone; this didn't include when they rescued Zhu Li, or when Varrick blew up his research on his and Bolin's train. He couldn't stay lucky forever.

She clutched her stomach; the thought of losing him made her sick. He'd just come back to her after two and half years. She had promised herself that she would talk things out with him after this was all over, desperately wanting to reconnect, to talk about all they'd missed. She wanted to be wrapped up in his strong arms and stare at his blinding smile and sparkling eyes. She wanted to listen to his jokes and his stories, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair and whisper in his ear to make him release that joyous laugh. She wanted to fly with him high in the sky, or just hold hands with him watching the sunset. She knew things would never be the same as they once were, but she didn't care. She just wanted them to be together, and she couldn't let him be taken away, because she loved…

Opal stood up straight; she had to let him know. She bolted into an empty room, ignoring her headache, and wrenched open the window. Immediately she spotted him on the outskirts of the mission team. Taking a deep breath, she called to him. _"Bolin!"_

He whipped around in surprise. "Opal?"

Their eyes met, and Opal's chest felt ready to burst.

" _I love you!"_

Bolin froze in shock for what seemed like forever before the biggest smile she'd ever seen graced his lips. "R-Really?"

" _Yes!"_ she cried. "So you better make it back to me, you got that?"

"Yes! Crystal clear!" He looked like he was about to explode from joy. He frantically shook Mako's shoulders. "Did you hear that?! She _loves_ me! _She loves me!"_ Mako rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his smile as he and Korra dragged Bolin away. "I'll be back! I promise! We'll kick Kuvira's butt in no time!"

Opal grinned. "You better!"

Mako and Korra were finally able to corral him with the rest of the group and disappeared down the street. Opal glanced at the Colossus in the distance, and her throat closed up. She just had to hope now that he'd be okay, that they'd _all_ be okay.

"Opal…" She turned to see Kai smirking in the doorway while holding a stack of blankets. "You finally admitted it, huh?"

Her face scrunched in an embarrassed frown as she stalked past him, grabbing the first few blankets from his load. He just laughed as he followed her down the hallway.

She may have put on a show for Kai, but inside, her heart felt lighter, as though a great burden had been lifted. She loved Bolin. Finally she could say it. She loved him, and he loved her, and they could shout it to the heavens together. She just hoped they would get that chance.

* * *

The explosion rocked the tower. Opal watched the sky turn a brilliant pink. The Colossus crumbled.

So did her heart.

Opal could do nothing but stare into the city. Her fellow airbenders went ignored. The world grew cold and dim, as if all the sunshine had been sucked from it. Her friends, her family, Bolin, _gone._ A sudden vacuum in her chest where her heart used to be was destroying her from the inside out, just like the Colossus. He'd been in there, she knew he'd been in there. She drew into herself, collapsing to her knees and leaning her forehead against the window. She was expecting him to suddenly appear behind her and wrap her in his warm embrace, but she whimpered knowing he wasn't coming.

Just then the tower shook, harder than before, sending everyone into a terrified frenzy. Streams of purple light shot in every direction from the Spirit Wilds. Then the world was enveloped in light, and Opal swore it was the end for them all.

Suddenly, a great beam of yellow-green light shot into the sky, through the clouds, and up into oblivion. Everyone stared in awe, and Opal couldn't help but join them. For reasons she didn't know, for just an instant, Opal felt a twinge of hope that things would be okay.

* * *

Wing and Wei were the first of her family to find her. They swooped in and wrapped her in a tight hug, which she eagerly returned. For the most part they were fine (Wing had a sprained wrist and Wei had a limp) and were already talking over each other when asked what happened. Kai ran past them and scooped Jinora up in his arms while Bumi greeted Ikki and Meelo and clapped Tenzin on the back.

Opal kept looking through the crowds of people in the hallway when she finally spotted Suyin. _"Mom!"_ she exclaimed and jumped into her embrace.

"Opal," Suyin breathed as they held each other. Her mother's armor was covered in scratches and dings. "I'm okay, Sweetheart."

Opal choked back a sob before pulling away. "Where's Aunt Lin? She's not hurt, is she?"

"Lin is securing Kuvira on Air Temple Island until we can put her somewhere proper."

She was shocked. "You guys captured her? She's alive?"

Suyin nodded, a conflicted scowl on her face. "Yes. Korra spared her life, and Kuvira surrendered."

Opal felt a mix of emotions too hard to decipher. Was she glad Kuvira was still alive? Was she angry or happy Korra had shown mercy? She didn't know, and right now she didn't want to think about it. The look on her mother's face told her she felt the same. Besides, there was someone much more important to find.

"Mom, did you see Bolin? I mean, is he…"

Suyin gave a warm smile and turned the airbender towards an open door down the hallway. "He's right in there."

Opal sprinted to the doorway and searched frantically. Past the few other airbenders in the room, she saw Team Avatar huddled in the far corner by the window. Mako was laid out on a makeshift cot as he faded in and out of consciousness. Korra looked a little roughed up, but otherwise she was fine. She sat against the window; water glowing blue in her hands as she worked to heal Mako's chest and arm. Opal almost shouted in horror at the state of his injury and struggled to look away. Asami was next to Korra slumped against the glass looking hollow. Mascera tear tracks ran down her cheeks. Opal wondered why she was upset when all her friends were alive, but stopped when she saw the older girl clutching a pair of broken glasses to her chest. She knew who Asami had lost. She'd give her condolences later. Her eyes were drawn to Bolin, who sat with his back to her, talking softly to Mako to keep him awake. It was too good to be true. He was there, right _there!_ And he was _alive!_

Mako was somehow lucid enough to make eye contact with her and gave a small grin. He tapped his brother's arm with his good hand and pointed at her. Bolin turned around to meet Opal's gaze, and it was like the sun came out; everything was bright and warm. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Bolin scrambled ungracefully to his feet with his arms out. _"Opal!"_ he cried. She took a moment to take him in. He was covered in dirt smudges, and his clothes had tears and runs. His gelled hair was stuck up in odd angles. There was a large bruise near his temple with a bit of dried blood. He was hunched over slightly like his ribs were bothering him. He looked so exhausted, but his eyes were bright and his smile wide. He never looked more handsome.

" _Bolin!"_ she exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes as she ran forward and straight into his arms.

He hissed as he held her gently. "Careful! Kinda sore."

She eased up on the hug, but buried her face in his shoulder. "I saw the suit explode. I thought you were… you were dead."

He chuckled. "I promised I'd come back, didn't I?"

Opal just sobbed and hugged him tighter.

He slowly pulled her back, looking nervous. "Opal… what you said before… Did, uh… You didn't just say that, did you? You actually meant it, right? Or maybe I don't remember correctly, and I hit my head harder than I thought…"

Opal placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He immediately returned it, and Opal felt like she was floating. When she finally broke it, Bolin had a dopey smile on his face. She giggled, but forced him to look her in the eye. "I absolutely meant it. I love you, Bolin. I love you so much, and I will say it as many times as it takes."

Bolin smirked. "Well, maybe it could stand repeating."

Opal gave him another kiss. "I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you." She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Bolin's shoulders shook with laughter and tears as he answered, "I love you too." The world shrunk down to just the two of them as they held each other close.

For just a moment. A cough interrupted them. Korra and Mako each gave a knowing smirk at the couple. Even Asami looked at them with mild interest.

"What?" Bolin asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." Korra's smile widened. "Just enjoying the show."

The pair blushed bright red. Bolin stammered as he tried to say something in their defense, but there was nothing to defend. Opal grinned and pulled him back. "Let them watch." And she kissed him again.

* * *

Just a quick note, everyone, that on tumblr July 11-17 is Bopal Week 2016! You don't have to have a tumblr to participate; if anyone wants to create something, you can let me know and I'll post a link on my tumblr to your piece, that way more people can see it. The themes are:

Day 1 - Milestones

Day 2 - That thing you always do

Day 3 - Petsitting/Babysitting

Day 4 - Birthday

Day 5 - I'll catch you

Day 6 - Song Day (base it on a song you think represents a part of their relationship)

Day 7 - Now or Never

I'm personally not doing fanfics for all of them (some will be drawings), so I may put all my written entrees here in Lives and Times as opposed to their own separate fanfic. We'll see. Check out the themes, my art, and everything Bopal Week on my tumblr, theorangestar.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15 - Drunk Talk: Exes

Sometime after Book 4. Bolin and Opal get drunk and talk about their exes. Mostly Bolin's exes.

Ridiculous drunk talk below.

* * *

Bolin hummed happily as he swished the wine in his glass. Already on his third drink and he felt the familiar buzz in his brain. It probably wasn't a good idea to down a whole bottle of wine with your girlfriend in one night, but they'd been stressed lately, and he figured just staying in for a night with a drink would be a nice way to relax. They may have gone a little overboard.

He glanced over at Opal, who sat on the floor with her wine glass in hand and glared very angrily at something. He swiveled around to see her gaze trained on an old Nuktuk poster hanging on the wall. "Opie, why're you mad at my poster? Do you hate Nuktuk now?"

"No, I love Nuktuk," grumbled Opal, her lip stuck out in a pout, her nose scrunched. Her tone was almost child-like. "I'm angry at Ginger."

"What? Ginger? Why're you mad at Ginger?"

"C-Cause she's a jerk!" Opal growled, wine sloshing in her glass. "She's just… just so snobby! I said hi to her, you know. At Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. I told her I liked her movers. And she just looked at me like… like...UGH!"

Bolin scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. "But…But you have that poster hanging over your bed…"

"I put the poster up there because _you're_ on it! And I put my picture over hers anyway!" Opal didn't normally like talking about the poster above her bed; she was usually too embarrassed. "So, so she looks at me like, like, I have some nerve to even talk to her. I can't believe you dated her."

"Well, I didn't really date her," Bolin shrugged. "I thought we were dating, but it was only for the cameras. Turns out she couldn't stand my guts."

"I saw you kiss her!" Opal exclaimed, the wine dangerously close to spilling. "It was in the papers and everything!"

"I had just saved the President," Bolin said as he stared into his glass. "It didn't mean anything in the long run. I kissed her once before, and she was not happy. At all." He took a few sips.

"But, like… how? Why?" Opal's cheeks were flushed pink. "Why did you think you two could work?"

"I don't think I did, deep down." That second bottle was looking better and better. "A lot was going on around that time. You know, the Civil War and Harmonic Convergence. Team Avatar was falling apart, and Varrick was there and gave me a job. I felt important, and Ginger was my co-star, and, well… she _is_ pretty…" A terrifying glare from Opal made him backtrack. "N-not as pretty as you, of course! But I think she was just so different from my ex, I kind of let her distract me. I'm not proud of it." He took another long sip.

"Wait, so there was _another_ girl?" Opal's face was all red. "I knew you used to date a Water Tribe girl. I thought that was Ginger. You two met at the South Pole!"

"Well, yeah, we did, but Ginger wasn't the real girlfriend."

"Who then?"

Bolin stared straight ahead, as if looking into the abyss. "Eska." He drank.

Opal tapped her chin in thought, occasionally missing it and pulling her lip. "Eska… wait… You mean, like, _Chieftess_ Eska? Northern Water Tribe Ruler with her creepy twin, _that_ Eska?"

"Yup," he said, popping the "p" at the end. He was still staring.

"Wow. My boyfriend dated royalty." Opal took a few more sips from her glass.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"She was my fiancée."

" _WHAT?!"_

"Yup." He downed his whole glass and reached for the second bottle for a refill.

Opal crawled over to him with the most scandalized look on her face. "You were _engaged_ to _another woman?"_

"Well, it's not like I _wanted_ to be!" Bolin frowned. "I didn't have much of a choice! To her, the term 'break up' involves literal breaking!"

Opal pulled back and eyed him suspiciously, though the alcohol was making her sway. "Was she better than me?"

Bolin blinked before his entire face turned red. "W-What? Better at what?"

"At anything!"

"Um… She…She was better at waterbending. Well, it's not like you can do that anyway. And actually, she was great at making jewelry—"

" _Bolin!_ "

"N-No! No, you're the best at everything Opie! Honest!"

Opal scowled before reaching for the bottle and refilling her glass. "Can't believe my pretty boyfriend almost got married to a princess."

"You, *hiccup*, you think I'm pretty?" Bolin's smile was wide on his flushed cheeks.

"Psssh, yeah. You're, like… _so_ pretty!" She held out her glass, wine sloshing dangerously close to the rim. "Cheers! To your pretty face!"

"No, to _your_ pretty face!"

"To our pretty faces!" Opal cheered. Bolin gave a whoop as they clashed their glasses and took a long drink. Drops of wine landed on the floor. Pabu, who and been hiding under the conch, reached out and gave them a lick. He spat it out and hid again.

"So…" Opal continued, gripping Bolin's pant leg to steady herself, "Why'd you break up anyway? You could've been a prince!"

"Eska was crazy!" He waved his arms and bumped a lamp against the wall. "She treated me like her slave! Whenever I tried to say 'no' to anything, she threatened to feed me to dolphin-piranhas! Which she kept as pets! And I had to pull her and her brother around in a rickshaw, and I had to bow to her when she came and left a room, and she was going to _force_ that marriage and take me back to the North Pole and keep me locked in that palace as her plaything! There's no earth at the North Pole, Opal! NO EARTH!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he grasped at Opal's arms. "She's so scary, Opie! I scream every time I see her picture! And she, you know, helped her dad take over the South, and shot down the airplane I was on, and trapped me in ice while Vaatu almost killed us all! _It was terrible!"_ He let out a wail before digging his forehead into Opal's side.

Opal swayed onto her feet and held out her glass. "Hold my drink for me, babe! I'mma show that high n' mighty princess a thing or two. No one treats my Bolin like that! I gotta defend your honor!"

Bolin took her glass and wiped his eyes. "You got this, Sweetie! I love you!"

"Alright! Where ishhh this princess so I can kick her butt?"

"Um…I think the North Pole."

Opal scrunched her face in thought before letting out a sigh. "Nah, that's too far. I'll do it later." She collapsed back on her behind and took back her drink.

"It's okay, Sweetie, you tried." Bolin pat her back.

She nursed her wine before raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "And I thought my ex story was bad."

Bolin's eyes went round and wide. "Y-You had a boyfriend before me?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah," Opal dragged out. "You think I couldn't date before I met you?"

"No no no! It's just, you've never mentioned it." He slumped and joined her on the floor, back resting against the couch. "Tell meeeee."

Opal twirled some hair with her finger and turned even more red. "Well….His name was Hong Li…"

Bolin furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Hong Li… He's that guy you said is the new metal guard captain, right?"

"Yuuup…" Opal slurred.

"Ohhh…Oh, I 'member him! Thasss the guy that Ai, uh… Ai… Nose-ring guy framed for the Red Lotus… Your mom was sooooo angry. Mako says she almost bended him through a wall."

Opal blinked slowly in realization. "Oh… That's why he's so nervous around Mom now. Huh."

"You dated himmm…" Bolin nudged her with a silly grin. "He's pretty!"

"I knooooow!" Opal giggled.

"Wha happened? He seemed nice."

"Oh he is. Super nice. But it turns out, while we were together, he found out he wasn't actually in love with me… He was in love with my _brother!"_

Bolin's jaw dropped in shock, his glass tilting to the side and splashing wine on the floor. _"No!_ He's into guys?"

"Mhmm," Opal took a drink. "I made him realize he didn't like girls… He liked boys more."

"Oh, Opie… Wait, which brother was it?"

"Wei."

"Oh. Well, I mean, yeah, that makes sense."

"Bo!"

"Sorry." Bolin wrapped a clumsy arm around her and pulled her close. "And I'm sorry that happened. 'Re you okay?"

"Yeah. That wassa long time ago," Opal answered. "And we're still friends. But he better ask Wei out soon. He's been too scared to tell him he likes him, and if they get together maybe Wei will stop ogling youuuu…ng athletes and focus on the guy right in front of him." She look a long drink to avoid looking at him.

Bolin seemed to be too drunk to notice Opal's slip up, and instead nodded sagely. "I get it, I get it. You still want him to be happy. That story reminds me of Korra."

Opal froze, one eyebrow rising in suspicion. "Korra? Why Korra?"

Bolin hummed as he refilled his glass. "Oh, well, um… remember how I told you Korra and Mako used to date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, before that, Mako was dating Asami, and Korra was single. And I kinda had a big crush on her."

Opal's eyes were round saucers. "You did?"

"Yeaaahh… And we went onna date."

She spluttered in shock as she started tugging his sleeve. "W-Wha? Where're all these girls coming from?"

"So I take her to Narook's, 'cause e'erone likes Narook's, and we went around the city and it was great. Then we played the Boar-Q-Pines, and I kicked their butts!"

"You have the best butt!" Opal shouted rather loudly in his face.

"Thank you!" he shouted back, and Opal burst into hiccuping giggles. "So anyway, after the game I go to give Korra some flowers. Romantic-like. B-But I get there, and Korra's there. And she's kissing Mako!"

Opal's jaw dropped. _"No!"_

"Yeah!"

"What did you do?"

"I, uh… I cried and ran away."

"Oh, Bo," Opal facepalmed and drank.

"And then I went and got _suuuuuper_ drunk, and I ate all the noodles. _All_ the noodles." He swayed dangerously. "And Mako carried me home, and I spent the whole next day crying and sleeping and throwing up, and we were awful in the next game, and I hurt my shoulder really bad, but we still won." He gave a sad "whoop" and drank some more.

Opal scrambled to her feet again. "Okay, it's on again! Imma find Korra n' Mako and kick their butts!"

"But why? We like them."

"I have to _defend_ your _honor,_ Bo!" She exclaimed, putting her glass on the coffee table. _"No one_ makes you cry! Now where are they?"

"Um… Korra's on Air Temple Island, and Mako's at the police station."

"…Aaaah, that's still too far!" Opal collapsed in Bolin's lap, the earthbender moving his glass out of the way just in time.

"Ish fine, Opie," Bolin smiled lazily. "We're all friends, it's all past, like water under a… a… I can't remember… But uh… Yeah, we're friends and I love them and I want them to be happy, together or apart, whichever. I want all my friends to be happy."

"Buuut you should be happy too." Opal stared at him, her green eyes in stark contrast to her flushed red cheeks.

"But I am happy," Bolin grinned and leaned heavily against her. "I'm with you."

Opal stared at him in a moment of silence before bursting into giggles and slapping him with a pillow from the couch. "You're so sappy! Come here!" She leaned in to kiss him, but missed and got his chin. She tried again and got his cheek. "Stay still, I'ma tryin' to kiss you!"

"I am!" Bolin chuckled, but he was too drunk and kept swaying.

After missing two more times, getting his nose and an ear, she wrapped her arms around his neck and landed a big wet one on his lips. The kiss was sloppy and their breath smelled of alcohol, but they didn't care. Bolin took the opportunity to grab the pillow and smack her with it. "Oh, it's on!" she exclaimed as she grabbed another pillow and whacked him.

And so the Great Drunken Pillow Fight began. Cushions flew through the air as they chased each other. They tripped over furniture, the rug, each other, everything. Every time they got close to each other they tried kissing again, but then the fight would resume. Their laughter echoed throughout the apartment, and down the halls of the building, letting everyone know just how incredibly drunk they were.

* * *

An hour later Mako arrived home from his shift at work, tired and ready for a good night's sleep. He tried to be quiet as he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door. He knew Bolin was home tonight, and this late he'd either be listening to a radio show or already in bed. Mako didn't want to disturb him. The lock finally clicked open and light leaked into the hallway. That was odd. Why'd his brother leave the light on?

Inside he found Bolin and Opal sprawled out on the living room floor snoring up a storm. Their clothes were disheveled, and they smelled of wine. Empty bottles and glasses were scattered across the coffee table; pillows and couch cushions were strewn all over the floor. Mako sighed and pinched his nose. "What am I ever gonna do with you two?"

Carefully he nestled pillows under Bolin and Opal's heads as best he could, then draped them in a blanket from Bolin's room. The rest they'd deal with tomorrow. He spotted Pabu curled up on the windowsill. Poor guy couldn't sleep with his favorite human because of the stench of alcohol.

"Come on, Pabu," Mako sighed as he scooped up the fire ferret. "You can sleep with me tonight." Pabu chirped in agreement, and they left the couple there on the floor blissfully unaware.

* * *

The next morning Mako gently nudged his brother and Opal with his foot. "Come on, you two, up and at 'em. You can't sleep there all day."

Opal sat up with bleary eyes. She didn't even look at him as she staggered to her feet and wobbled straight towards the bathroom. Seconds later she could be heard throwing up in the toilet.

"You too, Bo. I'll make you a hangover breakfast."

Bolin groaned and rolled over. Mako left Pabu to wake him up as he headed to the stove. A few minutes later the smell of food roused Bolin enough to crawl into the kitchen and climb into a chair at the counter.

Mako pushed a tall glass of water in front of him. "Drink that first. You're dehydrated."

Bolin took one shaky sip, smacked his lips, then slumped face first into his plate. Mako ignored him and continued cooking.

Opal finally slunk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Her hair was stuck up in all directions, and she was wiping at her mouth with a tissue. She pat Bolin twice on the back, to which he answered with a grunt.

Mako held out a glass for her. "Here's some water. I'll make sure your food doesn't have meat in it."

Opal nodded in thanks, took her glass, then gave him a kick to his shin.

" _Ow!"_ Mako dropped his spatula and glared. "What was that for?!"

Opal blinked and glanced from him to her water in confusion. "I…I don't remember? I just…something tells me I wanted to kick your butt for some reason. Bo, do you remember?"

Bolin turned his head. "Um… I can't, uh… I think it was my honor?"

"What?!"

"Okay, his honor. Also, if you see Korra today, tell her she's also getting a kick." She nodded her head. "Sorry, though. Thank you for the breakfast." She then went and sat next to Bolin.

"Yeah, I'm never letting you two drink alone _ever_ again."

* * *

I have a headcanon that when Opal gets drunk she gets extremely defensive, but also will just randomly compliment people. She'll call you the son of an eel hound one second and say you have beautiful hair the next. Really weird.

I'm shipping Wei and Hong Li. You can't stop me.

Also, yes, this is my tiny slice of revenge for The Spirit of Competition. I shipped Borra, you bet that was going to come up eventually. (I still love you, Mako. I'll be nice.)

Please drink responsibly.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16 - All I Wish For You

Mako loves his little brother; he just wants him to be happy. And nothing seems to make Bolin happier than being with Opal.

Or, Bopal throughout Books 3 & 4 as viewed by Mako.

* * *

Truth be told, Mako used to think Bolin and Opal's relationship wouldn't last.

Now, he would never admit that to anyone. If Bolin ever found out it would break his heart. Mako would take that secret to the grave.

It's not like he thought they were a bad couple. They were a very sweet couple. The problem was he knew his brother, and his brother… well, he didn't have the best luck in relationships. Of course, Mako didn't really have room to talk, considering his own history, but for a long time, Bolin never seemed to get far enough with anyone to call them "relationships."

He'd flirted with many girls over the years, or at least what he called "flirting" (Mako would curse Shady Shin for years for teaching his brother all those terrible pick up lines). It only got worse when they formed the Fire Ferrets, since fangirls threw themselves at the chance to meet a professional pro-bender. Most of these fans were superficial, only caring about Bolin the Athlete and not Bolin the Person, but he ignored the warning signs and flirted with every fan who made an advance. Mako knew Bolin didn't mean to come off as a player; Bolin was a romantic at heart, and every girl he met he imagined was "The One." This, of course, led to a series of broken hearts and yet more awful pick up lines.

And then came Korra.

It took a while for Mako to understand what Bolin saw in her, but when he did… well, he had to agree. It all spiraled from there.

Now, his first kiss with Korra he did not regret, even to this day. It was the circumstances _surrounding_ that kiss he regretted, especially the part he played in crushing his brother's heart. He supposed he deserved that long walk across town from Narook's back to their attic, a drunk Bolin and Pabu on his shoulders and tears and puke soaked into his jacket. Thankfully, Bolin couldn't hold a grudge to save his life, and he forgave both Mako and Korra soon enough, something Mako would have taken a lot longer to do had their roles been reversed. A part of him admired Bolin for that, even if he felt he didn't really deserve that forgiveness.

Eska was next. Could Mako have handled that a little better?… Yeah, probably. Could he have given better advise to his brother when he was clearly in distress? Um…maybe? He had never been good with expressing feelings; why would Bolin come to him for help? In retrospect he could see Bolin was clearly unhappy and needed help getting out of this destructive affair, but it was hard to worry about other relationships when his own was teetering on the brink, combined with the threat of an all out civil war.

Then when Bolin started with Ginger, the brothers were barely talking, so he never found out how far that relationship got. Probably not that far, considering Bolin hardly ever mentioned her.

After a very long conversation on the boat ride back to Republic City after Harmonic Convergence, one spent mourning over heartbreak and love lost for both brothers, Bolin decided he was done dating for a while. Mako was secretly relieved. These almost-relationships had really given heavy blows to Bolin's confidence, and the poor boy needed a break to recharge and focus on other things. Mako was also relieved because he wouldn't be getting himself involved in his brother's love life again. He was much better off keeping his hands clean.

* * *

A few weeks later, Team Avatar arrived in Zaofu.

When they first met Opal Beifong, Mako immediately liked her. She was sweet, welcoming, intelligent, and down to earth. When she and Bolin introduced themselves, her cheeks turned pink, and her eyes stared wide at his smile. Mako had to do a double-take. Did she…. did she like Bolin? He wasn't sure until his gaze met Korra's, and her mischievous smirk confirmed it. This new airbender had the hots for his brother. Wow.

Luck was with Bolin that evening when he and Opal got to sit together at dinner; Mako took the seat next to them. He chatted contentedly with Asami while keeping an ear to his brother's conversation. Of course he wasn't eavesdropping, don't be ridiculous. It's not like Bolin could whisper anyway; it was harder _not_ to listen. To his pleasant surprise, the two seemed to hit it off really well. They hung onto each other's every word, their eyes bright and smiles wide. They leaned into each other. Their hands would occasionally brush, and they'd shyly pull away.

It was so sweet it was cavity-inducing. He had to do something.

Now, Mako had promised himself that he wouldn't interfere with Bolin's love life again, and he was sure it wouldn't last. Opal was either going to be stuck in Zaofu or would go train with Tenzin; neither scenario was conducive to a romantic relationship. Besides, somewhere along the way Bolin was likely to screw this up, probably whenever he finally broke out the pickup lines. It was only a matter of time. Still, it was impossible to ignore the chemistry between the two, and Mako genuinely wanted to help. Maybe a summertime fling with Opal would help Bolin's confidence. However, as much as they were drawn together, it was obvious they would need a little push.

That night in their suite, Mako slyly tried to bring up the subject of Opal. "So…" he started as he ran gel through his hair. "You and Opal seemed to hit it off at dinner. I think she's really into you."

Bolin was startled for a moment; his cheeks burned as he continued to shove his toothbrush in his mouth. "Yeah, I know. She's sweet, and pretty, and super nice…" His tone was wistful but soon dropped. "Too bad she's not my type."

Now that was just silly. Mako noticed the sad slump to his brother's shoulders and decided to keep pushing. "Right, I forgot. Your type is dumb mover star or psycho ice princess." That was a little harsh, considering how recent those were, but it had to be done. He purposefully left out their shared attraction to Korra, and it thankfully went unnoticed.

Bolin spat out his toothpaste and pulled out his dramatic flare. "You know, that really hurts a little bit. Right. Here." He clutched his heart and stuck out his lip in a pout. Okay, the lip was a good sign; that usually meant the drama was purposeful. Bolin looked back at himself in the mirror as thoughts tumbled in his head.

 _Come on, Bolin. Give it a shot!_ Mako pretended to go about his business, but kept Bolin in his peripheral. Just another moment…

"Hmm… Maybe you're right, Bro," Bolin said as he adjusted his spit curl. "Maybe Opal _is_ Bolin material. Thanks!" Then he struck a pose in the mirror with a cheesy wink. _"Yeahhh!"_

 _What have I done?_ thought Mako.

However, an hour later Bolin came back into their suite, eyes distant and smile dreamy. "She _likes_ me!" Bolin bubbled as he collapsed on his bed. "See, first I tried to go in all smooth-like…" _(Oh, please, Bolin, no!)_ "And she didn't like that at all. _(Smart girl, Opal.)_ "Then she was just like… 'be yourself.' And she smiled at me… Mako, she has the _best_ smile!… And yeah, we're giving it a shot. _Mako!_ She _likes_ me!"

" _Be yourself."_ Of course, brilliant! Why hadn't he thought of that?! That's great advice! Again, Mako was not very good in the expressions department. He'd work on that.

Well, at least that little push was a success. Bolin and Opal were almost inseparable the rest of their time in Zaofu. Apart from their airbending/metalbending training, they spent as much time together as possible. Mako would often catch them holding hands as they walked the grounds, erupting in fits of giggles. They sat together during all their meals, sharing awkward glances and flushed cheeks. At least once he caught them stealing kisses hidden in a dark corner of the estate late at night. But curiously enough, most often they sat around talking. Just...talking. Mako didn't think Bolin _could_ just sit still and talk so long with anyone, but that's what he saw. Hushed whispers exchanged, hinting at stories and jokes that only those two would know. It was amazing how closely they had bonded, and so quickly, but that was Bolin for you. He loved people with everything he had, and when he fell for someone, he fell hard. It just so happened that this time the feelings were reciprocated.

Of course the day came at the end of their week-long visit when Opal had to leave for the Northern Air Temple to join her fellow airbenders. Poor Bolin was crushed, but it was inevitable. They had all known that Team Avatar was going to continue on their adventure, and Opal would either go up North or stay in Zaofu. All day they had been overly sentimental, and Bolin's dramatics doubled. "Every time I eat raw kale, I'll think of you." "Every time I feel a breeze, I'll think of you." "See that hedge over there? It makes me think of you." While Opal wasn't quite as dramatic, she was still quick to indulge in his theatrics, her smiles a little less bright as they stared longingly at each other.

When it came time for their final goodbyes, they stood at the foot of Opal's airship clinging to each other almost desperately. No one could hear what they were whispering, but they were left alone. Let them have their moment. When they pulled away, Bolin's eyes shown with unshed tears. He was trying so hard to stay calm. Opal leaned in to peck him on the cheek before continuing her goodbyes with her family. When the airship finally took flight, Bolin slumped forward with a defeated, heartbroken sigh. Korra wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him back to the Beifong Estate; Mako came up on their other side and pat Bolin's back sympathetically.

Everything would be fine, he said. Bolin would see Opal again. Things really weren't so bad.

* * *

After the insanity of the Red Lotus came and left destruction in its wake, Bolin and Opal were reunited and picked up right were they left off. You could hardly find one without the other. If Bolin was home when Mako got off work, Opal would be there too. If he wasn't home, Mako would have to take the long ferry ride to the Air Temple to drag him back to their new apartment. Honestly, it was starting to get a little annoying. He wondered if this was how Bolin felt when Mako and Korra and been dating their first few months.

Slowly, however, Mako started to see changes in his brother. He didn't sleep in as late anymore; he made a conscious effort to keep the apartment clean and to start chewing with his mouth closed. He started taking things more seriously and did less talking and more listening when conversing with people. Could this all be because of Opal's influence?

Bolin was adamant about Mako and Opal spending time together. It was awkward being the third wheel, but this was Bolin after all. It was crucial to him that the most important people in his life got along. The three would go on lunch and dinner dates, and to pro-bending matches (with the occasional detour to visit Toza, who gave Opal his stamp of approval). He watched as she was formally introduced to Grandma Yin and the rest of their family. He was pretty sure that right then and there Grandma had adopted Opal as one of her own, because she spent the entire visit cooing over her. On long walks around the city Bolin would point out various spots and highlights, noting parts of their not-so-grand childhood. Opal didn't sneer or balk. She asked questions and held tightly onto Bolin's arm as if to act as a barrier against the memories. For that, Mako was thankful.

If only things could have stayed that way. Unrest in the Earth Kingdom grew, and Bolin, desiring to help those suffering, joined Kuvira's campaign. When the day finally came for him to leave, emotions were high. His departure for the Earth Kingdom was hard for everyone, especially Opal. This was back before Kuvira had gone off the deep end, and Opal's anger towards the older woman hadn't grown into the rage it would in the future. Even still, this would be the first time Bolin and Opal were at ideological odds, and also when their relationship changed to long distance.

Mako and Bolin said their parting words back home in private, so he stayed back and watched the young couple share their final moments: a few whispers, a tight embrace, and a longing kiss. Tears were in their eyes but refused to fall. As he, Opal, and their loved ones waved goodbye to Bolin at the train station, Mako let out a deep sigh. He was going to miss his little brother so very much. One glance at Opal, however, reminded him that the two boys weren't alone anymore, and he wasn't the only one to feel Bolin's absence. He hoped this didn't spell the end for his brother's new found love.

Bolin's letters came consistently every few weeks, and Mako tried his hardest to respond to them all. He wasn't the only one receiving letters. Grandma Yin and Asami both received a few, as well as the airbender family while they took care of Pabu. He was sure Korra was getting some as well down at the South Pole.

The one who overwhelmingly got the most letters was Opal. It seemed every other time Mako visited the island she could be found reading Bolin's newest letter or writing one in return. He'd pop over to say hi and she'd struggle to hide the letters, her face red and flustered. She'd flash a sugary grin and try to deflect the subject, looking everywhere but his eyes, similar to Bolin. It finally occurred to Mako that his brother wasn't the only one whose behavior was influenced by this relationship. It was a two-way street.

Mako couldn't exactly say when he started seeing Opal as a sister instead of just his brother's girlfriend. It was probably a little after Bolin's departure, and this tiny airbender was left to fill the earthbender shaped hole in his life. She was enthusiastic about spending time with him, frequently dragging him out to lunch away from the police station. Every once in a while they'd go see a pro-bending game together where Opal's personality did a complete 180 from calm airbender to Bruiser Beifong. (Wow, airbenders' lungs were powerful!) When the pro-bending seasons were over, the arena was changed into a mover theater, and Opal hauled Mako to see the repeats of Nuktuk: Hero of the South. While they both agreed that Bolin's performances were fantastic (Opal's words. Mako just called it "entertaining") they diverged on plot twists, the hokeyness of the villains, and the special effects.

Mako pretended not to notice after the first night that Opal bought a mover poster and kept it hidden behind her back. This girl was smitten.

But what they really bonded over, to their equal surprise, was reading. They both enjoyed the feeling of being whisked away from their worries for a while and the smell of bound paper and ink. Mako didn't get a chance to read much as a child, so he didn't have a lot to say when asked about his favorite book (in that moment it'd been _The Tale of Avatar Aang,_ a history book loaned to him by Jinora). At hearing this, Opal provided Mako with a huge list of her favorite books that she insisted he check out from the library. She refused to give him spoilers, but often looked full to bursting when asking how far along he was, who his favorite characters were, what did he think of this plot twist or that action scene. She was like a bundle of Bolin's excitement wrapped in Mako's calm and cool head. He would've loved to have had her as a sibling. And the more he thought about her and Bolin together, the more it felt right.

So it hurt him to see Opal and Bolin's relationship strain as the Empire began to rise and tension between countries grew. Mako wasn't allowed to respond to Bolin's letters once he was assigned as Prince Wu's bodyguard (security reasons he was told), but he saw with Opal that the letters were becoming less frequent as the support for Kuvira divided.

Opal had become more and more furious with Kuvira and Baatar Jr's actions the more she listened to the news and talked to her mother over the radio. With her fury, Bolin's letters became a source of tension. It was clear she still had feelings for his brother; she assured him so once when he dared to ask. But she couldn't see Bolin participating in the awful things she was hearing about in the Empire and was so confused. Mako understood the feeling.

* * *

Prince Wu's disaster of a coronation brought with it a bittersweet reunion with Bolin, and Mako could clearly see Opal had been right. Bolin had changed. He was sterner, more serious, more mature. Too bad he was too blinded to see why Kuvira was heading down a dangerous road and dragging him along with her. He was in too deep.

He was furious with Bolin during their last conversation after the Coronation, but he regretted their fight every day. He wished they could've talked it out. He wished he could see what Bolin saw in Kuvira, or that he could have convinced Bolin that the Empire wasn't the beacon of hope he thought it was. He wished he'd stay safe. Well, if Mako couldn't talk some sense into him, maybe Opal could.

When he heard from Lin that the Earth Empire had made its way to Zaofu's door, he knew Opal and Bolin would meet and talk. Opal was always levelheaded, and Bolin held Opal in such high regards. Surely she'd make him see reason, make him come home. Wishful thinking, of course; he knew getting away from Kuvira wouldn't be as easy as saying, "I quit."

Eventually a sky bison made its way from the Empire to Air Temple Island carrying Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, as well as… Korra?! What? Opal was also with them. No Bolin.

After Mako and Asami had their "eventful" reunion with Korra, he set Wu up in Asami's mansion with his family, then sought out Opal on the island. He had avoided asking Korra about Zaofu, since it was clear she was in no mood to talk about it, but he knew Opal would answer his questions.

When he found her, his heart burned. Her eyes were rimmed red and her lip quivered, but she still led him away from the temple so they could talk. "Was he there?" Mako didn't have to specify who.

"At first." Opal wiped at her eyes as they huddled near the cliffs where they wouldn't be disturbed. "He was with Kuvira and my brother when they came to talk to Mom. She was using him to butter Mom up, but it didn't work. He was so sure she was right, and I was so mad…" Mako handed her a handkerchief to dab her eyes and cheeks. She nodded thanks, but her voice still quivered. "Then Mom and Wing and Wei tried to get into their camp, and they were captured. He wasn't there the next morning when we met out on the field for Korra's duel. I didn't see him anywhere. Kuvira said he was working on something with Junior, but… I _can't_ believe it, Mako, I _can't!_ If Bolin had seen that fight with Korra, if he knew she had captured my family, he _never_ would have been okay with it. He's too good for that! That's not the man I lo—" she stopped herself, Mako raising his eyebrows, before she continued. "She must be distracting him so he won't interfere, or he found out and she… she…" She buried her face in the handkerchief. "Either way, he's in trouble. I'm so worried about him. And now my family's captured and no one knows what to do!"

He wouldn't lie and say it would all be fine, he couldn't guarantee that, and it wasn't what she needed to hear. Mako wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was a little awkward, even though they were friends. But if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to be a big brother. He could do that for her.

She sniffed and leaned against his side. "Thanks, Mako."

He gave a nervous smile. "Sorry I'm not too good at the whole comforting thing. That's more Bolin's department."

Opal let out a wispy chuckle. "You're not bad at it." They sat in comfortable silence before she let out a shaky breath. "I miss him."

Mako gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Me too."

* * *

Bolin's return to Republic City was loud, unexpected, and a bit confusing, just like Bolin himself. After the mass rush of bewilderment and information that Bolin and Varrick brought with them, Mako fully realized, _Wait, Bolin is_ _ **here!**_ _And he's_ _ **alive!**_ Once Wu took his eyes off him, he and Korra caught up with Bolin, who had taken off after a frustrated Opal.

This was it, Mako thought. The inevitable destruction of their relationship. Bolin was really going to have to make it up to Opal, but he had a habit of pushing when someone really needed space. Opal was already on a short fuse, and she was bound to snap at any moment. Even though Bolin was sorry about Kuvira, it was too little too late.

Bolin was clearly not okay, with his kinda-sorta break-up on top of the mess that was the Kuvira situation and his part in it, and even a reunion with Korra didn't seem to bring him much joy. As they sat around trying to cheer him up, Asami drove by to check on them and the four finally had their first official Team Avatar reunion, and even _that_ didn't help Bolin feel much better. His mind was far away from City Hall, and by the way he kept scratching at his hair and tugging his jacket, he was sure to have a break down any moment.

"Maybe you should head to Asami's mansion, Bro," Mako told him after their fourth or fifth group hug. "Calm down and rest, you look like you need it. Let Grandma know you're back; she'll take care of you."

Bolin shook his head, determination shining in his eyes. "Sorry, Mako. As much as I want to see Grandma and everyone else again, I can't. Not until I've settled things with Opal. I'm gonna go to Air Temple Island, find Pabu, then we're gonna think of a plan. I've got to make this up to her, Mako. Opal is so important to me; I can't let it end like this, _I can't!"_

Of course, Mako didn't want to see Bolin's heart broken, even if it was his own doing, but he didn't see Bolin's attempts at reconciliation ending well. Still, he couldn't stop him from trying. "At least get cleaned up. You look like you haven't bathed in weeks."

"You know what? I haven't." Well, those hugs from earlier weren't so warm and fuzzy now.

"Let's include some new clothes with that clean up, hm?" Asami nodded to Bolin's muddy and torn uniform before dragging him to her car. "You can't make things up properly still dressed as the enemy, now can you?" Bolin couldn't argue and was soon shoved into the passenger seat and carted off to Air Temple Island.

While Korra and Mako watched them leave from the front steps of City Hall, Korra glanced at him. "So… you think she'll take him back?"

Mako shrugged. "Honestly, at this point? I have no idea. I'll hope for the best and prepare for the worst. They make each other so happy; I want them to work it out."

What he hadn't prepared for was the note Kai gave him when he went to the island that evening. "It's from Bolin," the boy said. "And don't get mad at me; I'm just the messenger." Then he disappeared into the depths of the temple. Mako grimaced as he opened and read the letter.

" _Dear Mako,_

 _On secret mission with Opal & Chief. Be back in a few days, don't worry. Feed Pabu for me!_

 _\- 3 Bolin"_

Mako was going to kill him. That is, if Kuvira didn't kill him first.

As angry as he was that his brother had once again gone off and dived right into another life-threatening situation, Mako still worried about him, because that's what he did: worry. All the time. Just part of the job of being a big brother.

A few days later he couldn't do anything but heave a sigh of relief when Bolin finally came back hand in hand with Opal, along with most of the Beifong clan and a rattled Zhu Li.

"I see you two are still together," Mako said as Bolin dragged all three of them into a big hug.

"Because Opal is the most forgiving and wonderful person in the whole world!" His brother's smile was wide enough for his face to break, and he was so light on his feet he could've flown. "She is the sun, the moon, the stars. Blessed by The Great Yue herself, so gracious, and compassionate, and wise, and humble, and beautif—"

"You can tone it down there, Bo." Opal rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your compliments, but Aunt Lin was not kidding about locking you up for disturbing the peace if you didn't shut up."

"Right, okay…" he shuffled away. "I'll just… go now… I'm taking Zhu Li to see Varrick… And I still need to say hi to Asami and Grandma, so… yeah, bye." And he was gone.

"So, you took him back." Mako gave Opal a smirk. "He must have really begged."

Opal rolled her eyes. "He didn't 'beg.' At first he tried to ignore the entire mess and threw a picnic." Mako smacked his forehead. "And after I chewed him out, he gave a heartfelt speech. He really was remorseful…" Her eyes softened."But after everything that happened outside Zaofu and that camp, saving my family… Kuvira was a terrible influence on him, but his heart never changed. I'm grateful for that. I think he deserves a second chance."

Hm… He shouldn't pry. He really shouldn't. But this was big brother territory. He just had to know. "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"All those nice things you said while he was gone. You know, your real feelings?"

Opal blinked before turning completely red. "I, what? What are you…? I have no idea… You're just as bad as Kai!" She huffed and stormed off to join her parents. Mako just laughed. Opal was stubborn, just like all Beifongs, but he knew she'd say something eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Technically he didn't have to wait long — only a week — but it felt like forever. Bolin, as it turned out, had already confessed his love to Opal before their rescue mission, so the whole week they prepared for Kuvira's arrival to the City, it was all Bolin could talk about.

"… And I poured my heart out, you know?" Bolin droned on and on. "I actually thought it was a good speech. And when I said, 'I love you,' she got this look on her face. I'm still not sure what it meant; she was pretty upset at the time. What does this mean? Do you think she feels the same? I mean, we're still together, but she hasn't mentioned it. What if she's still with me out of pity? I mean, she said, 'Thanks!' What does that meeeeaaaaan?!"

"Bolin, calm down!" Mako grumbled. "Things are hectic right now. We've all been under a lot of stress, and we're preparing for war. Give her time. You two will have plenty of time to talk if we survive. Aren't you supposed to be helping Varrick and Zhu Li right now?"

"Mako, their relationship right now makes mine and Opal's seem like a vacation on Ember Island. I'm staying away as much as I can until they resolve it."

The day of the confession finally came with the arrival of the Colossus. Opal was dealing with a head injury and staying at Asami's office to recover while their group headed out with one final charge. The airbender stuck her head out a window and called out to his brother. _"Bolin!"_

"Opal?"

" _I love you!"_

Mako was certain that if he'd touched Bolin in that moment, he would have exploded. His eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen, the smile splitting his face was almost painful yet contagious. "R-Really?"

" _Yes!_ So you better make it back to me, you got that?"

"Yes! Crystal clear!" Bolin grabbed Mako's shoulders and shook him so hard Mako thought his head would fall off. "Did you hear that?! She _loves_ me! _She loves me!"_ It took both Mako and Korra to drag the lovesick boy away as he called back to his sweetheart. "I'll be back! I promise! We'll kick Kuvira's butt in no time!"

"You better!"

The couple was cut off by distance, but that didn't stop Bolin as he babbled on and on about Opal, and suns, and stars, and birds in the spring. "I feel like I could climb every mountain! Ford every stream! Follow every rainbow!"

Mako rolled his eyes as he shared a smirk with Korra. "I'm really happy for you, Bro, but lets hold off celebrating until after the battle, shall we?"

"Right, right, battle! I feel amazing! I'm invincible! Kuvira won't know what hit her! Ha!" He spun out of their grip and almost danced after the rest of the group.

The battle was long but ultimately ended in triumph, and Bolin and Opal were reunited. Mako didn't remember much of those first few days afterwards (he was only conscious half the time while recovering from that spirit vine core), but what he remembered from their bedside visits, they were steadfast, close, and occasionally sickeningly sweet. That could've been just the painkillers that were forced down his throat, but it was hard to tell. But when he was finally well enough to get out of bed, he would find them off in corners together speaking quietly or giggling just as they had three years ago. It was a little different this time, though. The nervous jitters were gone, the shy stolen glimpses had been replaced by solid confidence and grounding glances. It was as if they understood each other in ways they hadn't before. Also, more often than before, they'd be out in the open, side by side, partners in everything.

He was still unsure exactly what all had happened during the Beifong Rescue, but between then and the Battle of Republic City, something had shifted and for the better. The way his brother looked at Opal and had her eyes match him back; Mako couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

At Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, he watched Bolin and Opal spin on the dance floor and hilariously fail at party games. Mako nodded to himself. This felt right.

"How you doin' over there, Bro?" Bolin asked as he and Opal glided up to him. "Your arm doing okay? Not too bored standing on the sidelines?"

"I'm fine, Bolin, don't you worry." Mako shot his brother a grin. "You two sure seemed to enjoy yourselves out there. You've got some moves."

"All thanks to Opal, of course," Bolin beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She's an amazing ballroom dancer."

Opal rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ amazing. I'm not my mother. But I know a few things, and Bo's a fast learner." She tugged lightly on Bolin's suit jacket.

"I've got to say, this wedding has been quite the event. Varrick and Zhu Li really did go all out, and on such short notice." Mako gestured to the expanse of lights, tables, and guests. "Are you two taking notes? You might want to remember some of this stuff for your own wedding."

"Well, there's an awful lot of blue, which is more of a Water Tribe color. I'd go with more greens and yellows—wait, what?" Bolin sputtered. His cheeks flushed bright red as Opal's eyes darted everywhere but the brothers. "W-Wedding? Oh, Mako, Bro! Isn't it a little early to be thinking about a wedding? I mean, we _just_ got back together. Who's thinking about a wedding?" He noticed Opal now staring at him. "N-Not that marrying you isn't a nice thought! I'd love to marry you! Oh wait, no! Now I sound desperate! I mean, it's too soon to think about it! I mean… Hey, does anyone want something to drink? I'm thirsty!"

Opal's cheeks were pink, but she nodded with a smile. "I'd like a drink." She pulled Bolin towards the bar and waved to Mako. "It was nice talking to you, Mako. Save us a dance, okay?"

"Will do!" Mako called, and the couple disappeared into the crowd.

He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Oh, what was he going to do with those two? Ah well. There was plenty of time to think about weddings. If things kept going as well as they were, a wedding was imminent. Those two were perfect for each other. Mako couldn't wait.

* * *

That wedding did eventually happen two and a half years later. Everyone expected Bolin to cry at the ceremony, and he did. _Oh,_ he did. He always had a tissue within arms reach. He was incredibly predictable.

What no one predicted was that Mako would be the first to cry at the wedding and the last to stop.

Oh, he did.

* * *

Okay, so this one took a long time, I know. It should have been easy since I was just following the storyline already in the show, but I think that's what hindered me. I couldn't be as creative, and I lost motivation. But I really wanted to do another take on Bopal, as well as work on another characters' perspective, and I really like Mako. Now it's here, yay!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17 - Night Time Worries

Opal finds Bolin awake late at night, and they share some worries over their future family. Set a few years after Book 4.

* * *

 _Kick._ Ow. _Kick._ Ow. _Kick_. Ow.

Opal blearily opened her eyes as yet another bout of sharp pains tortured her. Rolling onto her back, she glared down and poked her swollen stomach. "Hey. Quiet in there! Mommy needs to sleep." In retaliation, the baby gave one more kick before going still.

Opal sighed and blinked at the ceiling. She'd finally gotten over the worst stages of morning sickness, thank the spirits, but now came the kicking stage of pregnancy, and Opal wondered if she'd ever get a full night's sleep again. She tugged up her blanket and closed her eyes, hoping she could finally drift off to dreamland. Instinctively she tilted her head towards the familiar warmth of Bolin, but found nothing.

Wait, what? Blinking again, she took a sharp intake of breath. Her husband wasn't in bed. Pabu lay curled on his pillow, but the sheets were empty.

That was weird. Bolin usually slept like a log, so what was he doing up at this time of night? Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed and yanked on her robe, then shuffled into the hallway on her search.

Eventually, she noticed light spilling from the kitchen. Bolin sat at the table, head in his hands and a pen between his teeth, staring down at sheets of paper strewn in front of him. His brow was furrowed in concentration as his knee bounced nervously.

"Bolin?"

Bolin let out a squawk in surprise and nearly tipped over his chair. "O-Opal?! You scared me!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "What are you doing up so late?"

Hastily he started shuffling the papers and blocking them from view. "What, these? They're nothing! Nothing at all! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Oh, keeping secrets, huh? Well, Bolin had always been terrible at keeping secrets, especially from Opal. A sly grin crossed her lips as she slid across the room. "Really? Nothing? Then you won't mind if I take a look, will you?" She snatched up a loose paper with almost unnatural speed.

"Hey, give that back! Opal!" Bolin tried to grab the sheet, but Opal slipped away and glided around the table. Even five months pregnant and she still had the airbenders' signature grace and fluidity.

She sat next to him as she glossed over the paper. It was a bunch lists and equations in Bolin's sloppy handwriting. "Bolin, this looks like your bank account."

He shifted nervously as he avoided her gaze. "That's because it is. I've been doing calculations. You know, making sure we have everything in order when the baby comes."

Opal smiled softly. Bolin had never been very good at math; usually she helped with all the budgeting in the house. "Bolin, we've done this a couple times before. I thought we were ready for the baby. Was there something new we didn't account for?"

"N-No, I was just double-checking." He stared at the table, running his fingers through his hair. He was still on edge; she could feel his knee constantly bouncing.

Reaching to grasp his hand, she gave him a gentle smile. "Bolin, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Silence for a moment or two before he let out a shaky breath. "I'm just… I'm just worried. I want to do everything right for this baby; I'm _responsible_ for this baby. I have to be prepared for everything." Opal didn't miss how his voice started to waver. He finally met her gaze; the fear in his eyes made her heart leap into her throat. "Opal, I'm terrified."

Opal was still with shock. "What? But you've been excited this whole time. You were so happy when I told you I was pregnant."

"Of course I'm happy!" He squeezed her fingers. "I want this baby so much. I've wanted to have a family with you for a long time. But now that it's happening… I'm not responsible enough to take care of a kid. I mean, look at me! I'm a huge goofball! I can't be a father! I have no idea how to be a parent! I barely remember _my own_ parents!" His eyes glistened, and he wiped at them. "I can't ask my mom or dad for advice. I don't have a lot to go off of. The closest I have to a parent is Mako, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm _not_ Mako. I'm not cut out for this. I'm afraid I'm gonna mess this kid up. But they've got you as the good parent, so I can at least try to do some of this stuff." He shook a few papers, then buried his face in his hand. "I'm so scared I'm gonna fail you both."

Opal's throat twisted as she gripped Bolin's fist. He had been feeling all this the whole time? Her chest ached and the roar of repressed fears buzzed in her head. Hearing Bolin's confession reminded her of the insecurities and terrors that had been plaguing her since the day she visited Kya with a stomach ache and learned the news. It was an odd mix of joy and terror, and for months she'd been able to push joy to the front. Now the terror was back; seeing her husband in such turmoil was a reminder of just how big a task this would be. Especially since, well…

"Oh, Bo… I'm so sorry." She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "You've been so strong. I had no idea you were this upset." She sighed. "I know you can't ask your parents for advice. This must be so hard for you. I thought you were so happy! You've been so enthusiastic about everything with this baby. And you're already great with the airbender kids; it's like you're a natural. You just get them on another level. I've never had any doubt you'd be a great father. If anyone's the bad parent, it's me!"

Bolin shot up straight. He gasped, mouth hanging open in shock. _"What? You_ the bad parent? Opal, you're amazing! Why would you think that?"

Oh, beautiful, innocent Bolin. "That's sweet, but may I remind you exactly who you married? Beifong women don't have a great track record when it comes to motherhood."

Her eyes went glassy as she stared at their hands. She couldn't bare to look him in the face. "My great-grandparents kept Grandma Toph under lock and key; they treated her like glass. Almost no one knew she _existed_ until she ran away with Avatar Aang, that's how bad it was. Then Grandma Toph did the exact opposite with Mom and Aunt Lin and let them do whatever they wanted. Look what happened! My mom became a criminal for a decade, and Aunt Lin almost destroyed every relationship with all her loved ones and held onto a grudge for thirty years, and she almost killed herself from stress! Then we get to _my_ mom. She pampered us all our lives and kept us in her 'perfect paradise…'" She rolled her eyes. "I felt so trapped in those domes. Always encouraged to reach my fullest potential, but only if I stayed home to do it. The five of us hardly had any friends, always kept away in the estate. We were always on display or in someone's shadow. And in the end I left, and Junior betrayed her for a dictator! And she's _still_ on my back about raising our baby in Zaofu. I've told her a hundred times we're staying in Republic City, but she won't listen!" She brushed away her hair as her breaths became shorter and shorter. "Even when I wished for more freedom, I thought we were close, but now we're fighting all the time and drifting further and further apart. And that's what's going to happen, Bolin! I'm going to be a Beifong and screw up this kid, and they're going to _hate me!_ Just like Baatar Jr, just like Aunt Lin, just like Grandma Toph! So you _have_ to be the good parent, Bolin. I'm the liability, not you."

She hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks until she finished. Her grip on Bolin's fingers was crushing. She couldn't bare to look at him as she sniffled and choked back a sob. Now it was all out on the table. She was half afraid that now Bolin would realize what a mistake this was and leave her. Deep down she knew that wasn't true, Bolin would never leave her, but she still wasn't sure how he'd react. She risked it and looked.

His eyes were wide and watery, snot running from his nose and his shoulders trembling from hiccups. Of course he was crying. Why did she expect anything different?

" _Oh, Opal!"_ He wailed as he pulled her from her chair and into his lap. Even with all this new baby weight, he could still lift her like it was nothing. "I didn't know you felt that way! I don't care about your crazy family history; I love you!" He wept into her shoulder, soaking her pajamas.

Opal couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed into his neck. She wrapped herself around him and squeezed as close as her stomach would allow. She knew that they were acting ridiculous, but she didn't care. They were both overtired, overworked, and so overwhelmed by the journey ahead of them that they just had to let out their nerves. When they finally calmed down enough that their sobs turned to hiccups, Bolin nuzzled Opal's hair. "We're two big messes, aren't we?"

She leaned back and pressed her forehead to his. "We sure are," she hiccuped.

"Well then I guess we're perfect for each other, huh? Two peas in a pod."

Opal giggled as she placed a kiss on his nose. How did he always manage to make her smile again?

 _Ow!_

She gave an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her stomach. "Hey, you! I thought I told you to go to sleep." Another kick, almost apologetic, answered her. "I hope this doesn't become a thing with you. I need rest, and so do you!"

Bolin's eyes widened in awe. "Is that the baby? Is it kicking? Right now? Can I feel?"

Opal pushed back her robe to give better access, then gently guided Bolin's warm hand to her stomach. His fingers held a slight tremble, but her thumb running over his knuckles calmed them. He settled into a reverent silence as they waited.

 _Kick._

It wasn't a particularly hard kick, Opal didn't cry out in pain, but it was enough for Bolin to feel through her nightgown.

"Ah ha! I felt it! Oh my gosh, I felt it!" Bolin almost vibrated with excitement, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes," Opal replied, placing her hand fully on top of his. "Right now it just feels weird. It makes it hard to sleep."

Giving her belly a quick rub, he smiled as he spoke to it. "Hey there, Baby Beifong! Daddy's here! Now, I know you're really eager to come out and meet everyone, but your mother needs to be able to sleep at night. She's doing such a good job taking care of you, but she needs rest too. So lighten up on the kicking, Buddy. Please?"

There was a long stretch of silence, the baby not moving. Bolin smirked. "There! Took care of it, Sweetie."

 _Kick._

"Okay, Buddy, now you're making me look bad."

Opal rolled her eyes and pat his hand. "Now now, you two, quit fighting."

He chuckled before tapping her stomach. "I'm just kidding. We can't wait to see you, Baby. We love you already."

"We do." Opal caught his eyes, and they both smiled.

The baby gave one last kick before settling. Bolin gave a satisfied nod before sweeping Opal up in his arms like a princess and headed for the bedroom. "All right, that's enough excitement for tonight. Time for sleep."

Opal stretched out her foot and smacked the light switch before they headed down the hall. "Careful, Bo. You're carrying two now."

"Right, right, precious cargo, I get it!"

Opal giggled as she looped her arms around his neck. The journey ahead of them was still daunting, and her heart thudded in trepidation. She glanced up at Bolin's sweet face. Well, at least she had her best friend taking that journey with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
